Dempsey and Makepeace Wieder zurück
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Staffel 4 Episode 1 - Was geschieht nach der Folge "Schutzengel"? Werden unsere beiden Helden endlich zueinander finden? To translate this story into english you can use the google translator!
1. Chapter 1

Dempsey und Makepeace sahen, wie der Wagen von Daish rückwärts schnellte und ins Wasser stürzte. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten Daish zu retten, sondern warteten auf die Unterstützung durch die Kollegen von Scottland Yard. Angespannt sahen sie zu, wie Daish aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde.

James Dempsey lehnte sich gegen die Motorhaube und starrte seine Partnerin erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass er sich um sie sorgt, würde sie ganz sicher wieder zum SI10 zurückkehren. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie braucht und das konnte sie nicht einfach ignorieren.

„So, das wars dann. Daish wird verurteilt werden und wieder sind unsere Straßen ein wenig sicherer."

Stellte Harry fest und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Dempsey nickte, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Lieutenant, es war mir eine Ehre dir dabei zu helfen den Kerl Dingfest zu machen",sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Noch immer sagte Dempsey kein Wort.

„Ich fahr dann zurück ins Museum, da wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich."

Im Hintergrund ertönte das Funkgerät:"Charly 5 für Charly 3, bitte kommen."

Dempsey lehnte sich lässig zurück und lächelte sanft.

„Willst du nicht antworten? Spikings wird nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn du dich nicht meldest",merkte sie vorsichtig an.

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Job. Ich kündige."

„Du machst was?", fragte sie völlig fassungslos.

„Ich kündigte. Das ist es doch alles nicht wert. Was soll ich denn machen ohne dich? Ohne dich macht das alles keinen Sinn. Wir sind Partner Harry", sagte er leise und schaute dabei in Harries Augen.

„Das kannst du nicht Dempsey. Du liebst deine Arbeit, sie bedeutet dir alles."

„Nicht alles. Ohne dich bedeutet sie mir nichts. Ich werde schon was anderes finden."

Immer noch schaute er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Charly 5 für Charly 3 verdammt noch mal, kommen!" Der Ton wurde schärfer.

Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd über das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, griff Harry nach dem Piker.

„Hier ist Charly 5. Komm Charly 3."

Dempsey lächelte zufrieden, als er ihre Worte hörte.

„Makepeace, bist du das?", fragte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Funkgerätes.

„Ja Sir, ich bins. Daish wurde verhaftet und gerade weggefahren."

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sundance und Butch wieder reiten?" Ertönte eine Frage aus dem Gerät.

„Ja Sir, ich möchte meinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen, wenn es möglich ist?", fragte sie gespannt und Dempsey lächelte zufrieden.

„Wenn das so ist Seargent, dann erwarte ich euch so schnell, wie möglich im Büro. Es ist wichtig. Und bring den schießwütigen Yankee mit. Ich brauche euch sofort. Ende und Aus."

Dempsey sprang auf den Fahrersitz.

„Du hast ihn gehört Partner. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er böse wird", sagte er und grinste sie frech an.

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie das Dienstgebäude.

Dempsey sprang fröhlich pfeifend aus dem Fahrzeug. Sie folgte ihm ins Gebäude.

"Hör auf zu pfeifen, Dempsey. Das geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven", verlangte sie harsch.

"Weißt du Babe, das ist einer der glücklichsten Tage in meinem Leben."

"Nenn mich nicht Babe!", rief sie ihm nach, als er die Treppe hinauf rannte.

Als sie das Büro der Sondereinheit betraten, herrschte reges Treiben. Chas bemerkte Dempsey und Makepeace als erster.

"Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Dempsey war ja nicht zu ertragen ohne dich!", rief er und fiel seiner Kollegin um den Hals.

Makepeace war völlig überrascht und ruderte hilflos mit den Armen.

"Ich bin auch froh dich zu sehen Chas", sagte sie und lachte.

Durch den Tumult aufmerksam geworden, erschien Superintendent Gordon Spikings in der Tür.

"Na, wenn das nicht Badman und Robin sind?", stellte er fest.

"In mein Büro ihr beiden. Wir haben da einiges zu klären und ich habe einen neuen Fall für euch. Makepeace, bring dir einen Kaffee mit, den wirst du nämlich brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in seinem Büro.


	2. Chapter 2

Dempsey und Makepeace betraten das Büro von Superintendent Spikings. Dempsey lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand, während es sich Makepeace auf einem Stuhl bequem machte.

„So, so, mein bestes Team ist also wieder komplett, wie ich sehe. Aber nicht, dass ihr beiden jetzt denkt, dass ihr hier machen könnt, was ihr wollt. Hier, das ist für dich Sergeant."

Während er seine Ansprache hielt, warf er ihr die Dienstmarke und ihre Pistole zu.

„Wir sind hier nicht in einer Neigungsgruppe, habt ihr mich verstanden? Bevor ihr was sagt, habe ich noch ein Hühnchen mir euch zu rupfen. Was um alles in der Welt ist in euch gefahren? Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt kommen und gehen, wann ihr wollt? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass die Londoner Polizei nur auf euch gewartet hat? Ein schießwütiger Yankee und seine hübsche, blonde Partnerin, die nur mit den Augen zwinkern muss, um zu bekommen, was sie will? Das hört jetzt auf ihr beiden, hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Ich will keine Unsicherheiten mehr sehen zwischen euch, sonst muss ich euch trennen."

Seine Worte klangen harsch und Makepeace fühlte sich schlecht. Sie hatte ihn enttäuscht und sie blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Darf ich auch mal was sagen Boss?", fragte Dempsey und ging auf Harry zu.

„Bitte Leftenant, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich kann dich ja sowieso nicht aufhalten",stellte Spikings fest.

„Boss, sie ist wieder da und das ist doch alles, was zählt. Sie ist eine Frau und sie wissen doch selbst, dass da die Emotionen manchmal zu hoch kochen. Der Sergeant und ich....."

Dempsey wurde abrupt von Harry unterbrochen.

„Lieutenant Dempsey, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, um mich zu rechtfertigen. Es ist meine Sache und du hast rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe gekündigt und ich muss dafür gerade stehen",sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Dempsey nahm die Hände hoch und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Whow, whow, whow Sergeant. Mach mal halblang."

Lässig lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Wand.

Spikings öffnete eine Schublade und nahm einen Brief heraus. Er warf ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Der Brief war ungeöffnet und Harry erkannte ihre Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Vor ihr lag ihre eingereichte Kündigung.

„Sir? Ich versteh nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie ihren Chef und griff nach dem Brief.

„Das ist deine Kündigung Sergeant. Ich habe sie nie geöffnet und auch nicht weiter gereicht. Viel mehr habe ich dich für eine unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst frei gestellt. Du hattest also unbezahlten Urlaub und mehr musst du nicht wissen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr beiden das diskret behandelt, ich lehne mich nicht für jeden so weit aus dem Fenster. Nimm den Brief Makepeace und vernichte ihn. Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Danke Sir, ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Dann sag nichts, wir vergessen die letzten Wochen ein für alle mal. Nun zu dem Fall, der auf euch wartet. Du wirst nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein Makepeace. Hier ist die Akte. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch da einlest und mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet." Er gab Dempsey einen Aktenordner.

Dempsey öffnete den Ordner. Zunächst entdeckte er einen Zeitungsausschnitt, den er direkt an Makepeace weiter reichte. Schreibarbeit und das Lesen der Fallakten war noch nie sein Ding gewesen. Er konnte in den Akten einfach keine Zusammenhänge erkennen und kombinieren. Makepeace war da anders. Sie mochte die Schreibtischarbeit und liebte es die Hinweise in den Akten zu lesen. Er bewunderte sie für ihren Spürsinn und ihre Kombinationsgabe.

Sie las die Überschrift des Zeitungsartikels und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf.

„Lord Fallowfield während der Fuchsjagd getötet. Angehörige gehen von einem Unfall aus."

„Ich kenne die Familie Fallowfield. Der Lord war ein Freund von meinem Vater. Das ist ja furchtbar. Aber wieso geben sie uns einen Fall, der augenscheinlich ein Unfall war?", fragte sie, noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Jeder hätte es für einen Unfall gehalten, wenn ich nicht Heute diese List bekommen hätte und diesen Brief dazu", sagte Spikings und überreichte Makepeace einen Umschlag.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und las den Brief laut vor.

„Die ist die letzte Warnung! Diese Fuchsjagden müssen aufhören. Die Menschen haben kein Recht andere Lebewesen zu töten. Sollten sie nicht auf meine Warnung hören und dem blutigen Spiel ein Ende setzen, bin ich gezwungen ein weiteres Mal zu handeln. Um dieser Warnung Nachdruck zu verleihen, kann ich ihnen sagen, dass der Tod von Lord Fallowfield und von Lord Earlsfield, keine Unfälle waren. Anbei sende ich ihnen eine Liste derer, die diese Warnung sehr Ernst nehmen sollten. Versuchen sie die Herrschaften der Regierung zu überzeugen, dass diese blutigen und furchtbaren Jagden verboten werden, sonst bin ich gezwungen diese Liste abzuarbeiten. Die ersten beiden Namen habe ich demnach schon selbst von der Liste gestrichen."

Hochachtungsvoll

der Fuchs

Harry nahm nun die Namensliste und erschrak, als sie auf den Namen Winfield traf.

„Oh mein Gott, mein Vater steht auch auf dieser Liste." Stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest und reichte die Liste an Dempsey weiter.

„So ist es Sergeant. Ich möchte, dass sie den Fall übernehmen. Fahren sie raus aufs Land und warnen sie ihren Vater. Bringen sie ihn in Sicherheit", sagte Spikings sorgenvoll.

Dempsey und Makepeace verließen das Büro und setzten sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ich versteh diesen ganz Mist mit dieser Jagd nicht Makepeace. Was ist das für eine Jagd? Ist das wieder so'n Aristokratending?", fragte Dempsey und warf ihr die Akte zu.

„Das ist kein Aristrokatending, Lieutenant. Das ist englische Tradition. Diese Jagden sind schon seit Jahren umstritten. Militante Tierschützer versuchen schon seit Jahren diesen Sport verbieten zu lassen", klärte Harry ihren Partner auf.

„Okay, aber wieso? Ich würd sagen, du erklärst mir das alles im Auto auf dem Weg nach Winfield Hall."

Makepeace setzte Dempsey vor seinem Wohnblock ab.

„Ich komme dich dann in etwa einer Stunde abholen. Packe bitte auch ein paar vorzeigbare Sachen ein. Du weisst, dass mein Vater viel Wert auf Tradition legt", sagte sie und fuhr davon.

„Du meinst, keine Löcherjeans und T-shirt?", rief er ihr nach, doch sie konnte ihn nicht mehr hören.


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Stunde später parkte Makepeace ihren Wagen vor Dempsey's Apartmentblock. Sie klingelte und Dempsey drückte den Türsummer, um sie herein zu lassen. Als sie seine Wohnung betrat, stand er, lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, im Badezimmer.

„Hey'ya Honey. Bin gleich soweit. Muss mich noch schnell salonfähig machen", begrüßte er sie und schloss die Badezimmer mit dem Fuß.

Harry ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie beugte sich vor, um einen weiteren Blick auf Dempsey zu werfen, doch die Badezimmertür war noch immer geschlossen. Sie errötete leicht und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

„Hast du was gesagt, Harry?", rief Dempsey aus dem Badezimmer und öffnete wieder die Tür.

„Nein, nein, ist alles okey!", rief sie schnell zurück und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich wieder vorbeugte.

Sie sah, wie Dempsey seinen gut durchtrainierten Oberkörper mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. Die Hitze stieg langsam in ihr hoch und sie öffnete ihre Jacke.

-_Hör auf Harry, du benimmst dich ja wie ein Teenager-_ dachte sie und ermahnte sich selbst.

Harry fühlte in ihrem Inneren, dass sich die Gefühle für ihn verändert hatten. Sie sah nicht mehr nur ihren Partner, sondern sah ihn als Mann. Als sehr attraktiven Mann, der lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Badezimmer stand. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt zu ihm gehen und seine feuchte Haut auf ihrer spüren.

_-Das ist doch wahnsinn. Beruhig dich mal wieder. Das ist Dempsey, dein Partner. Was hat sich nur verändert? Warum denke ich plötzlich anders über ihn? Liegt es daran, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich braucht? Braucht er mich als Partner? Oder braucht er mich als Frau? Nimmt er mich als Frau wahr oder doch nur als Kollegin?-_ dachte sie und schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht.

Einige Minuten später erschien Dempsey vollständig bekleidet im Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Sweetheart, hier bin ich und abfahrbereit. Du hättest die Jacke ausziehen sollen, du glühst ja richtig," sagte er und lächelte sie frech an.

Makepeace fühlte sich ertappt. Nervös stand sie auf und ging Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Ich hoffe wir kommen an, bevor es dunkel wird. Es wäre schön, wenn wir noch ein wenig mit meinem Vater plaudern könnten."

Eilig verließ sie das Apartment. Dempsey folgte ihr und verschloß die Tür. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Makepeace nervös war, er konnte sich aber den Grund nicht erklären. Schließlich kannte er doch ihren Vater schon und beim letzten Besuch hatte er den Eindruck, dass Lord Winfield ihn mochte.

Makepeace wartete im Wagen auf ihn. Dempsey verstaute sein Gepäck im Kofferraum und stieg ein.

„Hey Harry, das ist ja fast so, als würden wir in den Urlaub fahren," stellte er fest und grinste.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, das wir raus fahren, um dort zu arbeiten. Das ist kein Urlaub und schon gar nicht lustig. Mein Vater ist in Gefahr und ich möchte so schnell, wie möglich bei ihm sein."

Dempsey bemerkte die Angst in ihrer Stimme und legte sanft einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Wir sind in einer knappen Stunde draussen Harry. Es wird schon alles Gut werden," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Sie blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Um die Fahrzeit zu verkürzen, könntest du mir ja dann mal erklären, was es mit dieser Jagd auf sich hat."

„Die Fuchsjagd ist eine alte englische Tradition. Diese Art der Treibjagd existiert bereits seit 1730 und wird vornehmlich von Angehörigen des Königshauses arrangiert oder durch die Lords der umliegenden Grafschaften. Nur den Mitgliedern der einzelnen Jagdklubs ist es erlaubt an einer Fuchsjagd teilzunehmen oder man wird persönlich von einem Ausrichter eingeladen."

Erklärte Makepeace während sie den Wagen aus der Stadt lenkte.

„Also doch so ein Aristokratending," stellte Dempsey fest.

„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest aber für uns hier in England gehört es zum Kulturgut. Hörst du mir weiter zu oder reicht dir das als Erklärung?" fragte sie zynisch.

„Erzähl nur weiter. Klingt ja alles sehr interessant."

Während er versuchte interessiert zuzuhören, konnte er ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Makepeace seufzte tief. Sie wusste, dass er die Engländer für Snobs und überkanditelt hielt. Er macht sich nichts aus Traditionen, Aristrokatie und Kultur. Dies war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sie bemerkte, wie unterschiedlich sie doch waren. Trotzdem setzte sie ihre Erklärung fort.

„Allgemein bekannt, wird die Fuchsjagd auch Parforcejagd genannt. Das Oberhaupt, also der Ausrichter, heisst Master of Fox Hounds. Ihm unterstehen noch zwei Gehilfen, die die Füchse aus ihrem Bau jagen. Anschließend werden die Füchse via Pferd gejagd. Der Fuchs wird durch die Reiter und ihre Hunde so lange verfolgt, bis ein Hund den Fuchs erwischt und tot gebissen hat."

Dempsey verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das ist ja gruselig," stellte er fest und schüttelte sich.

„Ich habe das auch nie verstanden aber es gehört nun mal in den guten Kreisen Englands dazu und ich bin damit aufgewachsen," erklärte sie weiter.

„Du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut Harriet Makepeace. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie grausam du sein kannst." Wieder lächelte er sie süffisant an.

In diesem Moment bogen sie in die Einfahrt von Winfield Hall ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Makepeace parkte den Wagen in der Auffahrt und beide stiegen aus. Dempsey nahm das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und sie liefen die große Freitreppe hinauf. Kurz nachdem sie den Türklopfer benutzt hatte, wurde das große Portal auch schon geöffnet.

„Lady Harriet, was für eine schöne Überraschung."

Das Hausmädchen begrüßte sie freundlich und machte einen kleinen Knicks.

„Ich freue mich hier zu sein Clarice. Ist mein Vater im Salon?" fragte Harry in ihrem besten englisch.

„Mylord ist auf der Terrasse und genießt seinen Nachmittagstee. Gehen sie durch Lady Harriet. Ich bringe gleich noch eine Tasse hinaus."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Clarice in die Küche.

James schaute auf seine Hände und anschließend an sich herunter.

„Bin ich unsichtbar? Was war das denn für ne abgefahrene Show?" fragte Dempsey überrascht.

Harry lachte laut und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, sie kann dich einfach nicht leiden. Clarice ist sehr traditionell und ich glaube du bist ihr zu unorthodox," erklärte sie ihm während sie hinaus in den Garten gingen.

„Von Gastfreundschaft hat die Dame wohl noch nichts gehört." Stellte er missmutig fest.

„Ich lasse dir gleich einen Kaffee machen. Tee ist ja sowieso nicht so ganz dein Geschmack."

Sie öffnete die Tür zur Terrasse und sah ihren Vater der, in eine Decke eingewickelt, in einem großen Schaukelstuhl saß. Genüßlich nippte er an seinem Tee.

„Freddy?"

Makepeace sprach ihren Vater mit seinem Spitznamen an. Schon seit Jahren bestand er darauf, damit er sich nicht so alt fühlte. Er erschrak und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Harry, mein Schatz. Was treibt dich denn hier raus aufs Land? Es ist schön, dass du deinen alten Herrn mal wieder besuchst."

Er schloß seine Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Da ist ja auch mein amerikanischer Freund. Ich freue mich, dass sie meine Tochter heil hier heraus gebracht haben. Schön sie wieder zu sehen, James."

Lord Winfield reichte Dempsey die Hand. Als Dempsey seine Hand ergriff, legte Freddy die linke Hand sanft darüber.

„Ich freue mich auch sie zu sehen, Mylord," entgegnete Dempsey freundlich.

„Für sie immer noch Freddy. Das haben sie doch wohl noch nicht vergessen?" fragte der Lord spitzbübisch.

„Natürlich nicht Freddy. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Sehr gut James. Hoffe euch beiden auch? Was treibt euch denn hier raus? Was gibt es Neues in London und von der Front?" fragte Freddy neugierig und bat die beiden Platz zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, erschien Clarice mit einem weiteren Gedeck für Harry. Dempsey ignorierte sie stur.

„Bringen sie Mr. Dempsey bitte eine Tasse schwarzen, starken Kaffee, Clarice," sagte Harry herzlich aber bestimmt.

Clarice brummte leise aber hörbar und verschwand wieder im Haus.

„Sie müssen Clarice entschuldigen, James. Sie ist seit 30 Jahren meine Hausdame hier draußen und etwas eingerostet, was Neuerungen betrifft. Amerikaner sind ihr einfach suspekt. Ich glaube sie hofft immer noch, dass Harry Mal einen waschechten Prinzen mit nach Hause bringt," erklärte Freddy und lachte fröhlich.

„Freddy? Wir sind nicht nur zu Besuch hier. Es gibt einen Fall, der auch dich betrifft," sagte Harry mit leiser, sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Mich? Was habe ich denn angestellt?" fragte er überrascht.

Dempsey lächelte sanft und ergriff das Wort.

„Sie haben doch bestimmt von den Jagdunfällen gehört, Freddy?"

Der Lord nickte vorsichtig.

„Wir glauben, bzw. wissen, dass es keine Unfälle waren. Ihre beiden Freunde wurden ermordet und wir sind hier draußen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Freddy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun, Kinder? Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich mich in Gefahr befinde?"

Harry legte eine Hand sanft auf die ihres Vaters.

„Wir haben eine Liste Freddy. Darauf befinden sich die Namen der nächsten Opfer. Darunter befindet sich auch dein Name."

Harry erklärte ihrem Vater die Einzelheiten des Falles und das sein Leben in Gefahr war. Sie zeigte ihm den Brief, den sie in ihrer Handtasche mit sich führte.

„Ach Kinder, ihr macht euch zu viele Gedanken. Das ist doch nur wieder so ein verrückter Tierschützer."

Freddy winkte die Sorgen seiner Tochter ab und nippte wieder an seinem Tee.

„Daddy, bitte. Du musst in dein Haus nach London fahren. Spikings wartet dort auf dich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich an Dempsey.

„Sie müssen ihr den Unfug ausreden James. Immer versucht sie ihren alten Herren zu beschützen. Sie macht sich einfach zu viele Sorgen. Das ist nicht gesund."

Dempsey hob hilflos die Arme und zwinkerte dem alten Herrn zu.

„Sie wissen selbst, wie stur Harry ist. Ich hab da keinen Einfluß. Sie ist ne harte Nuss, ganz der Vater."

„Sei nicht so stur Freddy. Du wirst deine Sachen packen und wir fahren Morgen zurück nach London," sagte Harry bestimmend.

„Nein Harry, das werde ich nicht. Am Wochende ist das jährliche Sommerfest und alle Einladungen sind verschickt. Ich erwarte 150 Gäste. Darunter auch Angehörige des Königshauses. Auf keinen Fall werde ich das Sommerfest absagen. Seit 100 Jahren findet dieses Fest statt und wurde nicht Mal während der beiden Weltkriege abgesagt. Du kannst dich auf den Kopf stellen, geliebte Tochter aber ich werde nicht gehen."

Damit war für Freddy das Thema beendet. Harry wusste, dass es sinnlos war weiterhin zu versuchen ihren Vater zu überreden. Sie seufzte hörbar und verschwand im Haus. Dempsey folgte ihr.

„Er ist so stur. Wieso kann er dieses blöde Fest nicht einfach absagen?" fragte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, Prinzessin," stellte Dempsey fest und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass deine idiotischen Sprüche, Dempsey!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill.

„Was um alles in der Welt hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Du bist und bleibst mir ein Rätsel Makepeace. Such dir jemand anderen auf den du rumhacken kannst. Langsam reichts mir Frau Hochwohlgeboren!" schrie er zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Garten.

„Dempsey?! Bleib bitte hier!"

An der Tür angekommen, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Bist du dir sicher? So langsam hab ich nämlich die Nase voll, dass ich ständig die volle Breitseite abkrieg."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, entschuldige. Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach für mich. Wir müssen überlegen, was wir jetzt machen," schlug sie vor und ging auf ihn zu.

„Wir können ihn nicht fesseln, knebeln und dann entführen. Ich glaube, dann können wir uns tatsächlich einen neuen Job suchen. Es wird und nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als übers Wochenende hier zu bleiben, um auf deinen alten Herrn aufzupassen. Hoffentlich hast du dein kleines Schwarzes eingepackt, ich glaube nämlich, dass wir zu einem Sommerfest eingeladen wurden," entgegnete er ihr und verschwand in den Garten.


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war gingen sie zurück ins Haus. Freddy bat Dempsey darum einige Drinks zu mixen und sie nahmen Platz vor dem lodernen Kamin.

„Ich muss noch Spikings informieren. Er wird nicht begeistert sein, dass du hier bleiben willst, Freddy," sagte sie mit einem besorgten Unterton.

„Pappelapap, der alte Spikings wird das schon verstehen. Außerdem hab ich sein bestes Team hier bei mir."

Freddy nahm seinen Drink entgegen. Harry stand auf und ging in den Flur, um zu telefonieren. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sie zurück.

„Okay, ich denke, du hast zwei weitere Gäste für's Wochenende. Spikings ist einverstanden, so lange wir kein Risiko eingehen. Er schickt für das Wochenende noch zwei weitere Kollegen hier her," erklärte sie und setzte sich wieder vor den Kamin, der sie angenehm wärmte.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren, Harry. Außerdem haben wir hier die besten Chancen herauszufinden, wer dieser mysteriöse Fuchs ist," stellte Dempsey fest, reichte Harry ihren Drink und setzte sich neben sie.

„Entschuldigt mich Kinder aber ich werde zu Bett gehen. Morgen klingelt der Wecker schon sehr früh, es gibt noch viel zu organisieren. Seit Naismith tot ist, habe ich noch keinen neuen Assistenten gefunden. Gute Nacht ihr beiden. Bleibt ruhig noch auf und genießt den Abend."

Freddy küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange und winkte Dempsey beim Herausgehen zu.

„Gute Nacht, Freddy," rief sie ihrem Vater nach.

Einige Minute saßen schweigend vor dem Kamin und starrten in die Flammen. Dempsey brach das Schweigen.

„Was ist los Harry? Alles okay mit dir?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um den alten Herrn. Er ist so stur und riskiert dabei sein Leben. Ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren, noch nicht," erklärte sie und schaute Dempsey traurig an.

„Hey Prinzessin, ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dein Vater ewig leben wird aber ich werde alles mir mögliche tun, damit er noch lange bei dir ist. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, er hat schließlich das beste Team vom SI 10 bei sich. Ist das alles, was dich beschäftigt? Du bist seit heute Morgen so angespannt," fragte er mit besorgter Mine.

Sie wusste nicht, womit sie anfangen sollte. Der ganze Tag hatte sie so verwirrt, er hatte sie verwirrt. Was meinte Dempsey damit, dass er sie braucht? Harry schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sieht, wie verängstigt und schwach sie war. Dempsey rückte ein Stück näher an sie ran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Was du heute Morgen im Museum gesagt hast, wie hast du das gemeint?" fragte sie zu seiner Überraschung.

„Was meinst du genau? Das ich besorgt um dich bin?"

Harry hatte Probleme ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen und schüttelte dein Kopf. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch vom Beistelltisch und hielt es in der Hand. Sie merkte, wie die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und versuchte sie wegzublinzeln.

„Du hast gesagt, das..." sie hielt inne.

Langsam kniete er sich vor sie und hielt dabei ihre Hände in seinen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich brauche. Du bist mein Partner und ich kann einfach ohne dich nicht weiter machen. Harry, du bist der einzige Grund, wieso ich noch in London bin und das weisst du."

Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange und er wischte sie sanft weg.

„Wie hast du es gemeint, Dempsey?" fragte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal und blickte wieder zu Boden.

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen Harry," versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Sie wischte eine weitere Träne weg und versuchte seinen Blick wieder einzufangen.

„Seit heute Morgen bin ich total durcheinander. Es ist wichtig für mich Dempsey. Hast du es gesagt, damit ich wieder zurück zum SI 10 komme?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen und streichelte sanft ihre Hände.

„Ich wollte, dass du zu mir zurück kommst. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel Harriet Makepeace und ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn nachdem du mir gesagt hast, das du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, das ich aus deinem Leben verschwinden soll. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben."

Makepeace lächelte sanft und er erwiderte das Lächeln auf seine ganz eigene Art. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Strin und hielt weiterhin ihre Hände ganz fest. Harry merkte, wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Schon wieder hatte sie dieses komische Gefühl, das sie so nicht kannte. Wieso hatte sie es vorher noch nie gespürt?

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Harry. Du bist das Beste, was mir in den letzten Jahren passiert ist," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Das war auch meine Angst, als ich gekündigt habe. Ich habe gesehen, wie du erschossen wurdest und ich konnte damit einfach nicht leben. Auch jetzt weiss ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll," seufzte sie und schloss die Augen.

„Dann musst du eben auf mich aufpassen, Prinzessin."

Sie liebe es, wenn er sie so nannte.

„Meinst du wir können wieder zusammen arbeiten, ohne, das irgendwas zwischen uns steht, Dempsey?"

„Wir sind durch so viele Höhen und Tiefen gegangen, dass ich denke, das wir alles schaffen können. Weiss du, wann mir das klar geworden ist?" fragte er und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und genoß seine Nähe.

„Als du die Pistole auf mich gerichtet hast und gedroht hast mich zu erschießen. Ich hätte einen anderen Menschen aus Rache erschossen, weil ich dachte er hätte dich getötet. Da wurde mir klar, dass du aus mir einen besseren Menschen gemacht hast und das wir zusammen alles schaffen können. Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass ich nur dieser Mensch sein kann, wenn ich dich in meinem Leben habe."

Seine Offenheit überraschte sie. Diese Sinnlichkeit mit der er sprach war ihr völlig unbekannt.

„Ich dachte, du wärst nicht gut in solchen Dingen, Dempsey?" fragte sie schelmisch.

„Sieht so aus, als könnte ich sogar das, wenn du bei mir bist," anwortete er und grinste frech.

Makepeace lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und spürte seine Nähe und Wärme.

Sie schwiegen und genoßen den Körperkontakt. Beide wünschten sich, dass der Abend nie enden würde. Er streichelte sanft ihren Kopf und strich ihr langsam durchs Haar. Harry schloss ihre Augen und genoß jede seiner Berührungen. Noch nie hatte sie so für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Nicht mal für den Mann, den sie vor Jahren geheiratet hatte.

„Es wird Zeit zu Bett zu gehen, Dempsey. Morgen wird sicher ein recht anstrengender Tag." Damit unterbrach sie die Stille und stand auf.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest das nie sagen, Prinzessin." Er grinste sie frech an.

„Oh, mein Gott Dempsey. Werd endlich erwachsen."

Sie verließen den Salon und gingen in die große Halle. Eine große Freitreppe führte in den ersten Stock. Dempsey berührte ihre rechte Schulter, bevor sie die Treppe hinauf gingen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dies ist ein kurzes Kapitel aber sehr wichtig:-) Viel Spaß beim lesen._

* * *

„Ist jetzt alles wieder okay mit dir, Harry?" fragte er besorgt und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Es geht schon. Ich bin nur sehr müde. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen."

Sie blickte in seine sanften, braunen Augen. Keiner von beiden versuchte den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Würde sie es zulassen, wenn er sie jetzt küsst? Fragte er sich und nährte sich ihr ein kleines Stück.

Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und genoß es ihre weiche, warme Haut zu berühren. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Was würde er als nächstes tun? Fragte sie sich und senkte den Blick.

„Ich mache dich nervös? Das ich das noch erleben darf," witzelte er und zog sie fest an sich.

Sie spürte, wie sein Herz raste und die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Definitiv fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Das musste sie sich nun endlich eingestehen. Alles zwischen ihnen hatte sich seit dem heutigen Morgen verändert.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ließ seine Berührungen zu. In diesem Moment brauchte sie nichts mehr, als seine Nähe. Er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken und roch ihren betörenden Duft. Er sog diesen wundervollen, süßen Duft in sich auf und ließ sie dann los. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihren schwachen Moment ausnutzen. Niemals würde er sie zu irgendwas drängen.

„Komm, Prinzessin. Ich bringe dich ins Bett," sagte er überraschend und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Vor ihrem Zimmer blieben sie stehen.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Süße. Schlaf gut und träum von mir." Er grinste sie an und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Noch ehe er sich versah, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund und ihre Zungen verschlangen in einander. Der Kuss war heiss und innig. Sie presste ihren Körper fest gegen seinen. Ihr Körper schrie nach mehr und sie wollte es geschehen lassen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und ihr wurde schwindelig vor Lust. Dempsey stoppte abrupt und glitt einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht so, Harry. Es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Du bist durcheinander und ich möchte nicht, dass einer von uns diesen Schritt Morgen bereut. Du bist mir zu wichtig, als das ich diese Situation jetzt ausnutzen würde. Obwohl ich ja sagen muss, dass mich deine hingebungsvolle Leidenschaft ganz schön überrascht."

Harry bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie schwach war und beinahe hätte sie sich ihrer größten Schwäche hingegeben. Dempsey hatte Recht, sie hätte den nächsten Tag bereut. Heute war sie nicht sie selbst aber Morgen war ein neuer Tag. Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür.

Noch einmal gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gute Nacht, Dempsey."

Bevor sie die Tür hinter schloß, sagte sie:"Danke."

Dempsey verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer, doch seine Gedanken waren nur bei ihr. Er wusste, dass dies eine kurze Nacht für ihn werden würde. Nicht nur aus Sorge um sie, sondern weil er ihre Nähe so sehr vermisste. Nie zuvor war ihm so bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihm so viel bedeutet, wie sehr er sie begehrte.

Harry schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama und legte sich ins Bett. Ihre Gedanken schweiften umher und sie spürte noch immer seine Lippe auf ihren. Seine sanften Berührungen und seine Wärme konnte sie noch immer fühlen. _Morgen ist ein neuer Tag_, dachte sie. Langsam wurden ihre Lider schwer und sie fiel in einen tiefen, fest Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch Harrys Fenster schienen, öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Widererwarten hatte sie wunderbar geschlafen. Sie reckte sich und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Noch ein Mal ließ sie den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren. Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Das lodernde Feuer, das intime Gespräch und die Tatsache, dass er sie wirklich brauchte, ließen sie sanft lächeln. Schon so lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Ob Dempsey ebenso dachte? Fragte sie sich und beschloss erst Mal eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.

Dempsey hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Harry, die an diesem Abend so wundervoll gewesen ist und die jetzt nur ein Zimmer weiter in ihrem Bett lag. Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan? Würde sie es Heute bereuen, dass sie ihm ihre Schwäche gezeigt hatte? In dieser Nacht hatte er sich viele Gedanken gemacht und hoffte, dass sie den Abend genauso genossen hatte, wie er. Er entschloss sich noch einige Zeit im Bett zu bleiben, schloss die Augen und dachte an Harry.

Nachdem Harry die heiße Dusche genossen hatte, zog sie sich an und war unschlüssig, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie ging hinaus auf den Gang und lauschte. Stille. War Dempsey bereits wach? Fragte sie sich. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich zu seiner Tür. Aus dem Inneren seines Zimmers war kein Laut zu hören. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Es ist offen!" rief Dempsey und setzte sich auf.

Makepeace betrat das Zimmer und war überrascht Dempsey im Bett vorzufinden.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, mh Harry?" merkte er an und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Morgen Dempsey, gut geschlafen?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wunderbar," log er.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute ihn zärtlich an.

„Es war ein ganz besonderer Abend für mich, Dempsey. Es tut gut gebraucht zu werden," sagte sie sanft und schlug die Beine über einander.

In diesem Moment schnellte Dempsey überraschend hoch, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich.

„Jap, Prinzessin, finde ich auch,"hauchte er und grinste sie frech an.

„Dempsey, spinnst du?"

Erschrocken ließ er sie wieder los. Was war nun schon wieder? Ist der Eisblock wieder zurückgekehrt? Dachte er und schaute sie verwirrt an.

Sie brach in Lachen aus.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Ich habe mich fast zu Tode erschrocken,"sagte sie und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und schlang wieder die Arme um sie.

„Wie sieht es mit Frühstück aus?" fragte sie und schmiegte dabei ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Wie wäre es mit Nachtisch?" Erwiderte er frech grinsend.

„Lieutenant, darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass wir hier sind um zu arbeiten?"

Sie setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist langweilig, Harry. Wo bleibt denn dabei der Spaß?"

Er setzte sich wieder auf und grinste sie noch immer frech an.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Dejavu," merkte er an und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Allein diese Berührung verursachte bei ihr Gänsehaut und die Röte stieg ihr wieder ein Mal ins Gesicht.

Fragend schaute sie ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du weisst schon, Marokko Jack? Du hast dich auf meine Bettkante gesetzt und warst lediglich mit meinem Hemd bekleidet. Diesen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen, du hast mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Allerdings hast du dir damals mehr Mühe gegeben und hast mir wenigstens den Kaffee ans Bett gebracht."

Harry griff nach einem Kopfkissen und warf es ihm ins Gesicht. Davon animiert griff Dempsey nach ihrem Arm und zog sie ins Bett. Als sie hilflos auf dem Rücken lag, kitzelte er sie und stach ihr fordernd mit den Fingerspitzen in die Rippen. Harry begann herzhaft zu lachen und versuchte ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen zu schützen. Hemmungslos warf sie sich hin und her und landete schließlich auf dem Bauch. Er legte sich auf sie, kitzelte ihren Nacken und versuchte ihre Arme hervor zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Dempsey und Makepeace hielten erstarrt inne.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lady Harriet?" fragte eine weibliche, besorgte Stimme.

Clarice stand mitten im Zimmer und traute ihren Augen nicht.

Dempsey versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren und versuchte ein weiteres Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry kicherte und fühlte sich wie ein ertappter Teenager.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich...ich..habe nur diese furchtbaren Geräusche aus dem Zimmer gehört und dachte, es wäre etwas passiert. Augenscheinlich war dem nicht so und es tut mir furchtbar leid."

Fassungslos schüttelte Clarice ihren Kopf und verliess das Zimmer wieder.

Dempsey und Makepeace verharrten in ihrer Position und warteten, bis die Tür wieder von außen geschlossen wurde. Er warf sich auf die Matratze und prustete vor lachen. Harry setzte sich auf und versuchte ihr Haar zu ordnen, doch das war vergebene liebesmüh.

„Harry, die Dame hat wirklich ein Problem mit mir," Stellte er unter Lachen fest.

„Sie wird es sicher gleich dem Lord erzählen und ich bekomme für 4 Wochen Hausarrest. Wir sollten Freddy nicht so lange warten lassen und zum Frühstück runter gehen."

Harry lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen sanft Kuss auf die Wange.

„Geh du duschen, ich gehe derweil runter und sorge dafür, dass du auch ein Frühstücksgedeck bekommst. Nachdem was Clarice gerade gesehen hat, wird sie dich keines Blickes mehr würdigen oder gleich kündigen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Zimmer aber nicht ohne ihm noch einen zärtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry betrat den Salon und sah ihren Vater, der, wie immer am frühen Morgen, die Zeitung las und an einer Tasse Tee nippte. Freddy schaute kurz zu ihr auf und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Guten Morgen Harry, mein Darling. Wie ich hörte, hattest du den wirklich,"begrüßte er seine Tochter und lachte. Harry stimmte in sein Lachen ein und gab ihrem Vater einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen, Freddy. Augenscheinlich war Clarice schon bei dir und hat dir sicher eine gar fürchterliche Geschichte erzählt."

Sie setzte sich an den für zwei Personen gedeckten Tisch und lächelte ihren Vater freudig an.

„Aber sicher doch, liebe Tochter. Und das unter dem Dach deines alten Vaters, ich bin entsetzt," heuchelte er und beide lachten herzlich.

„Wie ich annehme habt ihr meinen Rat befolgt und den Abend noch genossen?" fragte er und zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, Freddy. Wir hatten endlich einmal Zeit zu reden."

„Das freut mich zu hören, mein Schatz. James ist ein wirklich guter Kerl. Wenigstens ist er ein richtiger Mann und nicht so ein Snob, wie dieser Robert, den du mal, gegen meinen Willen, geheiratet hast." Richtete der Lord an Harry und nippte wieder an seinem Tee.

„Daddy, also bitte." Sie errötete zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag.

„_Daddy, also bitte_," äffte er sie nach. „Also meinen Segen habt ihr. Mir gefällt dieser Yankee."

Wie aufs Wort betrat Dempsey den Salon.

„Guten Morgen, James. Ich hörte ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht?" fragte der Lord und lächelte erfreut.

„Morgen, Freddy,"begrüßte Dempsey den Lord und setzte sich zu Harry an den Tisch. Er versuchte Harrys Blick einzufangen, doch sie starrte nur auf den Teller vor sich. Mit einem Blick erkannte er, dass ihre Wangen vor Hitze glühten.

„Hausarrest Harry?" fragte er und hielt Ausschau nach einem dritten Gedeck.

Harry schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Clarice muss eine blühende Phantasie haben. Ich bin nicht näher darauf eingegangen aber ich glaube mit 4 Wochen Hausarrest ist das nicht getan," teilte sie ihm mit und lächelte verlegen.

„Ihre Ignoranz mir gegenüber hätte ich vor einer halben Stunde mehr begrüßt," stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest.

Freddy läutete und Clarice betrat einige Minuten später den Salon.

„Bringen sie bitte noch ein Gedeckt, Clarice. Mr. Dempsey ist mein Gast und ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie ihn auch so behandeln."

Clarice verzog das Gesicht, verließ den Salon aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar.

Freddy setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und reichte Dempsey sein Gedeck.

„Lasst es euch schmecken, ihr seht richtig ausgehungert aus," teilte er mit und goß Harry eine Tasse Tee ein.

Wenig später kehrte Clarice aus der Küche zurück. Mißmutig stellte sie Lord Winfield ein frisches Gedeck auf den Tisch. Als sie sich gerade nach vorne beugte, um die Tasse abzustellen, peitschte ein Schuss durch die Stille. Clarice fiel getroffen zu Boden. Harry sprang auf und riss ihren Vater mit sich hinter den Tisch. Erstarrt vor Angst kauerte sich der Lord zusammen. Harry kroch unter den Tisch und versuchte den leblosen Körper von Clarice zu erreichen.

„Der Schuss kam aus dem Garten! Harry, kümmer dich um deinen Vater und Clarice, ich werd sehen, dass ich den Schützen erwische!" schrie Dempsey seiner Partnerin zu.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war er bereits im Garten verschwunden.

Dempsey hielt seinen Revolver fest in den Händen und suchte zunächst Deckung hinter einem Pfeiler. Weit und breit konnte er keine Personen feststellen. Im Garten des Landsitzes herrschte beklemmende Ruhe. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Knacken aus Richtung des Pavillons. Noch immer konnte er keine Person erkennen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter in den Garten. Durch das hereinfallende Sonnenlicht konnte er das Blitzen eines Zielfernrohres erkennen. Dempsey vernahm einen weiteren Schuss und warf sich in das hohe Gras.

Er verweilte einige Sekunden und hob langsam den Kopf. Der Schuss hatte ihn verfehlt. Als er sich aufrappelte, sah er die Siluette eines Mannes, der in Richtung See davon ließ. Dempsey rannte hinter dem Schützen her. Als er am See ankam, war der Täter spurlos verschwunden.

Dempseys Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Der Schuss hatte ihn verfehlt aber was war mit Harry und ihrem Vater? Ohne die Verfolgung weiter aufzunehmen, lief er zum Haus zurück.

Lord Winfield und Harry kauerten neben dem leblosen Körper von Clarice.

„Sie ist tot, Dempsey," teilte Harry betroffen mit.

Harrys Hände waren blutverschmiert und sie schaute ihren Vater lethargisch an. Freddy erhob ich.

„Ich werde die Polizei informieren," sagte er leise und verließ den Salon.

Dempsey kniete sich neben Harry und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Harry. Der Schütze ist entkommen. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um euch gemacht, als ich den zweiten Schuss hörte," erklärte er.

„Ich habe den Schuß gehört und dachte er hätte dich erwischt," sagte sie unter Tränen.

„Komm, ich bring dich hier raus."

Er fasste sie um die Schultern und sie verließen den Salon. In der Halle trafen sie auf Freddy.

„Spikings ist informiert und schickt Chas und einen Mann namens Fry hier raus. Vielleicht sollten wir in der Bibliothek auf sie warten," informierte er sie und wirkte dabei sehr gefasst.

„Ich möchte gern duschen," sagte Harry und lehnte ihren Kopf an Dempseys Schulter.

„Natürlich Prinzessin, ich bring dich rauf."

Freddy ging in die Bibliothek, während Dempsey Harry die Treppe hinauf führte.


	9. Chapter 9

Während Freddy auf das Eintreffen der Polizei wartete, führte Dempsey seine Partnerin hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Dempsey kniete sich vor sie und legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Knie.

„Brauchst du noch irgendwas Harry?" fragte er besorgt.

„Der Anschlag galt meinem Vater, ich bin mir sicher. Clarice war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Ich kenne, kannte, sie mein Leben lang. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat sie sich um mich gekümmert. Wir müssen Freddy dazu bringen dieses Fest abzusagen," sagte sie und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Das hat keinen Zweck und das weisst du. Er ist ein Dickkopf, das hast du selbst gesagt. Wir müssen unser Bestes tun, damit nicht noch mehr passiert. Wenn Chas und Fry da sind, haben wir die besten Chancen diesen Mistkerl zu erwischen."

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und strich sich nachdenklich durchs Haar.

„Den Mistkerl erwischen," wiederholte sie langsam.

„Ist das das einzige, woran du denken kannst? Hier geht es um meine Familie, Dempsey. Das ist nicht irgend ein Fall, in dem du, wie John Wayne lospreschen kannst! Der Mann dort unten ist nicht nur irgendein Opfer, er ist mein Vater, verstehst du das?! Er ist nur knapp einem Anschlag entkommen und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist der Job!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Harry, es war deine Entscheidung wieder zurück zu kommen. Egal, was du von mir hälst aber wir haben hier einen Job zu erledigen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du wieder nach London zurück fährst und uns das hier überlässt?!"

Er fühlte sich durch ihre barschen Worte verletzt. Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich warte unten auf dich." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Warte, bitte geh nicht. Du hast ja Recht," sagte sie leise und ging zu ihm. Sie legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Die letzten Wochen haben mich einfach überfordert. Es war meine Entscheidung wieder zum SI 10 und zu dir zurückzukehren und ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war," flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Halte mich bitte nicht für einen Unmenschen, Harry. Das ist nicht fair. Ich bin keine Maschine, mit der du spielen kannst. Ich bin ein Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut aber ich bin auch ein Cop. Also stell mich bitte nicht so hin, als hätte ich keine Gefühle. Verlang nicht von mir dich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, während du mich mit Füßen trittst. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass du endlich verstanden hast, dass du mir nicht nur als Partnerin wichtig bist." Mit diesen Worten wollte er das Zimmer verlassen, wurde aber von Harry zurück gehalten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe Angst um meinen Vater. Es gibt bereits drei Tote und wir haben nicht den kleinsten Hinweis. Immer wieder geh ich die Akte vor meinem inneren Auge durch und finde nicht die kleinste Spur, die uns zum Täter führen könnte."

Dempsey schlang seine starken Arme um ihre zarten Hüften. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sanft streichelte er ihren Kopf.

„Ich ertrag es nicht dich so niedergeschlagen zu sehen Harry. Lächel bitte ein Mal für mich, Prinzessin," forderte er sie auf.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„ So ist es schon besser. Deine Zweifel machen mir Angst, Sergeant."

„Ich fang mich schon wieder, Lieutenant. Nach einer heissen Dusche wird es mir schon besser gehen," versicherte sie und ging langsam zur Badezimmertür.

„Würdest du vielleicht hier auf mich warten?" fragte sie überraschend.

Er nickte und setzte sich in den Sessel.

„Alles, was du willst Prinzessin."

Sie verschwand im Badezimmer. Einige Momente später hörte er das Wasser plätschern. Was um alles in der Welt war mit Harry passiert? Fragte er sich. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sie ihre Gefühle so offen zeigte und es war schwer für ihn damit umzugehen. Dempsey sah seine Partnerin nicht mehr nur als Cop, sondern sah jetzt ihre weiche, weibliche Seite und war völlig überwältigt. Würden seine Gefühle für sie seine Arbeit behindern? Nervös ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. Ihm war klar, dass er in diesem Fall mehr als nur 100 Prozent geben musste, wenn er Harry nicht verlieren möchte. Sie noch Mal zu verlieren, konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Die Sorgen, die er sich um sie und ihren Vater machte, trübten allerdings seine Objektivität und gefährdete seine Arbeit. Noch konnte er dies alles kompensieren aber was würde passieren, wenn sich ihre Beziehung intensivierte? Zog sie es ebenfalls in Betracht eine Beziehnung mit ihm einzugehen?

Harry stellte das Wasser ab und zog ihren Bademantel an. Der flauschige Stoff auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich gut an und sie trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch. Sie schlang ein Handtuch um ihren Kopf und verließ das Badezimmer.

„Gehts dir besser?" fragte er und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Sie nickte und ging auf ihn zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Im Moment bin ich nicht ich selber. Ich möchte mit dir arbeiten und in deiner Nähe sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir brauchen einen guten Plan für das Wochenende. Chas und Fry müssten bald eintreffen und wir sollten wieder zu Freddy gehen. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er seine Gefühle nicht zeigt. Es muss ihm furchtbar gehen," sagte sie leise und ging noch einen Schritt auf Dempsey zu.

Zwischen ihnen befanden sich lediglich nur noch einige Zentimeter. Dempsey konnte die Hitze ihres noch feuchten Körpers spüren. Sanft strich er mit seinen Finderspitzen über ihre rechte Wange. Mit seiner rechten Hand fasste er sie fest um die schlanke Taille und zog sie an sich. Sanft küsste er sie auf ihre weichen öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungen verschlagen in einander. Der Kuss war heiss und innig. Harry spürte, wie ihr die Luft weg blieb aber sie wollte und konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Seine Hände glitten über den fließenden Stoff des Bademantels und er spürte ihre weichen Kurven unter dem weichen Stoff. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie seit dem ersten Tag, als er in London eingetroffen war und sie zum ersten Mal in diesem Pub gesehen hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Dempsey versuchte den Bademantel mit einer Hand zu öffnen, schnellte sie zurück.

„Ich werde mich jetzt anziehen. Chas und Fry werden gleich da sein. Geh doch bitte runter und kümmer dich um Freddy. Ich komme gleich nach," sagte sie und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank

Warum tat sie so, als wäre nichts passiert? Dempsey war verwirrt.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht, Harry? Ist alles okey?" fragte er verwundert.

„Es ist einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt."

Sie nahm einige Sachen aus dem Schrank und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer aber nicht ohne ihm einen zärtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht," versicherte sie ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dempsey ging in die Bibliothek, wo Freddy auf das Eintreffen der Polizei wartete.

„Geht es ihr gut, James?" fragte der Lord besorgt.

„Sie ist eine starke Frau, Freddy. Da haben sie wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber sie ist auch ne harte Nuss und es ist nicht einfach an sie heran zu kommen. Harry ist die erste Frau, die es schafft, mich so zu verunsichern. Und sie ist ein Sturkopf, ganz wie ihr Vater." Dempsey zwinkerte dem Lord zu.

„Da haben sie Recht, sie kommt ganz nach ihrem Vater aber sie hat die Schönheit ihrer Mutter. Diese Kombination macht es nicht ganz einfach mit ihr."

Freddy stand am Fenster und schaute betroffen hinaus.

„Clarice hat mir die letzten Jahre sehr geholfen. Vor allem, als Harry klein war und wir alleine zurecht kommen mussten. Es ist furchtbar, dass das passiert ist. Es ist meine Schuld. Alles ist meine Schuld. Es ist auch meine Schuld, dass Harry oft so kaltschnäutzig ist. Ich habe sie als Kind oft, wie einen Jungen behandelt. Ich habe viel falsch gemacht." Gestand sich der Lord ein.

„Sie haben eine wundervolle Tochter, Freddy. Ich liebe Herausfoderungen und sie stellt mich da oft auf eine harte Probe," sagte Dempsey beruhigend und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Seien sie nicht so hart zu ihr und auch nicht zu sich selbst. Was zusammen gehört, wird sich auch finden. Sie müssen mir eins versprechen, James. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, dann passen sie bitte auf meine Kleine auf. Ich weiss, dass sie sie braucht, auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt, das zuzugeben. Geben sie sie nicht auf. Versprechen sie mir das?" fragte Freddy mit zitternder Stimme.

„Darauf haben sie mein Wort und jetzt sollten sie vom Fenster weg gehen. Ich weiss nicht, ob sich der Attentäter noch da draussen rum treibt."

Freddy setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Freddy? Brauchen sie etwas?" fragte Dempsey besorgt.

„Ich bin unendlich traurig über diese Vorkommnisse. Aber ich bin auch fest entschlossen dieses Fest zu veranstalten, also versuchen sie bitte nicht mich davon abzuhalten, James. Nur so haben sie die Möglichkeit den Mörder zu stellen. Ich verlassen mich auf sie, mein Junge. Sie müssen den Mörder dingfest machen."

Dempsey nickte zustimmend, als Harry in diesem Moment die Bibliothek betrat. Sie lief auf ihren Vater zu und umwarmte ihn fest.

„Geht`s dir gut, Freddy? fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Es geht schon Kind. Hoffe dir geht es besser?"

Sie nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Bücherwand. Dempsey schaute sie fragend an.

„Hast du einen Plan, Harry?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ich denke wir sollten die Gästeliste durchgehen. Namen die mir nicht bekannt sind, sollten wir überprüfen lassen. Die ersten Gäste werden heute Abend eintreffen. Wir sollten uns unter sie mischen und uns umhören. Chas und Fry werden sich inkognito unter die Gäste mischen und ebenfalls versuchen die Gäste auszuhorchen. Vielleicht bekommen wir so neue Hinweise,"merkte sie an und der Plan stand für sie fest.

„Okay, aber es gibt da ein Problem. Die meisten Gäste werden wissen, dass du ein Cop bist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die meisten werden wissen, dass ich gekündig habe. Das ist rum gegangen, wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie werden denken, dass ich im Museum arbeite, schließlich habe ich erst Gestern den Dienst wieder aufgenommen. Einige werden wissen, wer du bist aber es weiss bisher keiner, dass Lord Fallowfield und Lord Earlsfield ermordert wurden, bis auf ihr Mörder. Es ist noch nichts durch die Presse gegangen und Spikings wird auch dafür sorgen, dass das erst Mal so bleibt. Du bist also nichts weiter als mein Gast und Chas und Fry sind zwei alte Freunde aus London. Ich habe alles genau durchdacht." Erklärte sie weiter.

„Ich bin nichts weiter als dein Gast? Das klingt, wie ein schlechter Plan. Ich würde mich da in einer anderen Rolle sehen." Dempsey grinste sie frech an.

„Und das wäre, Lieutenant?"

Sie wusste genau, was er meinte, wollte es aber von ihm hören. Sie liebte es ihn zu necken.

„Du weisst schon, Harry. Du und ich...wir zusammen. Es gibt nur eine Rolle, in der wir unschlagbar sind."

Noch immer tat sie so, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon er redete.

„Und welche soll das sein?" fragte sie.

„Als Liebespaar sind wir unschlagbar, das musst du doch zugeben," sagte er jetzt unverblümt.

„Mhhhhh." Nachdenklich strich sie sich durch Haar.

„Komm schon, Harry. Du weisst, dass es so ist." Er stand auf und stellte sich neben sie.

„Okay, Dempsey. Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du es nicht übertreibst. Wir sind hier nicht in Soho oder in der lower eastside. Auf diesem Fest werden viele angesehene Royals und Politiker anwesend sein. Zudem noch Mitglieder meiner Familie, die sich hier ein Mal im Jahr treffen. Ich möchte nicht unangenehm auffallen, ist das soweit klar, Lieutenant?" Während sie ihre Standpauke hielt, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Alles klar, ich werd brav sein aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich das komplette Wochenende meine Hände von dir lassen kann, Lady Harry." Wieder grinste er frech.

Der Lord beobachtete den Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden und stand auf.

„Da ihr so in euer Gespräch vertieft seid, werde ich dann mal die Tür öffnen," sagte er und lächelte zufrieden über die Situation zwischen seiner Tochter und dem smarten Amerikaner.

„Beeilt euch, ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich eure Kollegen draussen ablenken kann."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Freddy die Bibliothek. Dempsey und Mekepeace schauten sich überrascht an.

Sie hatten während ihres Gespräches den Türklopfer völlig überhört.

„Was meinte mein Vater mit _wir sollen uns beeilen_?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Das hier...."

Dempsey zog Harry fest an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Sie griff seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss für einige Momente.


	11. Chapter 11

„Meinst du nicht, du vertiefst dich zu sehr in deine Rolle, Lieutenant?"

Unterbrach sie den Kuss und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Du weisst doch, Harry, ich brauch in allem ein bisschen Übung. Ich versuche mich nur in meine Rolle einzufinden."Sanft strich er ihr durch das glänzende Haar.

In diesem Moment betrat Superintendent Spikings die Bibliothek.

„Das unglaubliche Duo. Wie schafft ihr es nur immer wieder, das Leichen euren Weg pflastern?

Steht nicht da, wie Salzsäulen. Ich möchte einen Bericht hören und zwar sofort."

Spikings schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Harry ergriff sofort das Wort.

„Nichts für ungut, Sir, aber ihr Auftreten ist völlig unpassend. Durch einen furchtbaren Zwischenfall wurde unsere Hausdame Clarice getötet und sie haben in meinem Haus nicht das Recht so mit mir zu reden. Es war ein sehr trauriger und tragischer Zwischenfall, den keiner von uns hätte verhindern können. Augenscheinlich galt dieser Anschlag meinem Vater und sie haben die Frechheit hier herein zu stürmen und uns Vorwürfe zu machen!"

Harrys Stimme überschlug sich als sie ihren Chef völlig fassungslos anschrie.

Spikings erschrak durch die offenen und lauten Worte seines Sergeants.

Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, da er wusste, dass ihr der Fall sehr nahe ging. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es ein Fehler war ihr diesen Fall zu übertragen. Nach den letzten Wochen, wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er sie an den Schreibtisch gesetzt hätte.

„Dempsey, ich höre."

„Wir waren im Salon. Clarice deckte den Tisch, als wir einen Gewehrschuss hörten. Clarice brach direkt zusammen. Ich habe versucht den Schützen zu verfolgen, ihn aber auf dem großen Grundstück verloren. Ich kann nur sagen, dass der Schütze männlich war." Erklärte Dempsey emotionslos.

„Ich möchte kurz mit dem Sergeant alleine sprechen, Dempsey."

„Wenn du lieber möchtest, dass ich hier bleibe dann...."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Dempsey verließ die Bibliothek.

„Haben sie mir was zu sagen, Sergeant?" fragte Spikings mit einem besorgten Unterton.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sir. Ich habe mich im Ton vergriffen, es tut mir leid."

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Dempsey? Und lüg mich nicht an, ich habe Augen im Kopf."

„Nichts, Sir. Wir sind Partner, mehr nicht. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht einfach."

Spikings erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging auf Harry zu. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie versuchte nicht nervös zu werden und schaute zu Boden.

„Sollte da doch etwas sein, will ich es gar nicht wissen. Und ich meine es, wie ich es sage. Ich will nichts sehen, was nicht mit der Arbeit zu tun hat. Sollte etwas zwischen euch stehen, was die Arbeit behindert, dann werde ich euch trennen, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Sergeant? Makepeace, ihr seid mein bestes Team und ich möchte auch, dass das so bleibt, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Spikings machte seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie leise und verließ die Bibliothek.

Dempsey wartete vor der Tür auf sie. Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Ich habe kein Donnerwetter gehört. Der Alte ist wohl noch nicht so gut in Fahrt, mh?"

„Lass deine Sprüche, Dempsey. Die Sache ist ernst. Wenn wir ihm nur den kleinsten Anlass geben, wird er uns trennen. Er weiss es Dempsey. Spikings möchte nichts sehen, was unsere Arbeit gefährdet. Das hat er mir mehr als deutlich gesagt."

Dempsey schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zu drücken.

„Dem werd ich...."

Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und hielt ihn zurück.

„Bitte nicht Dempsey, wir sollten ihn nicht noch wütender machen. Wenn du jetzt überreagierst, wird er uns trennen und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Lass uns an die Arbeit gehen. Wo ist Freddy?"

„Er ist mit Fry und Chas im Garten und zeigt ihnen das Grundstück. Sie werden heute Nacht abwechselnd draussen Wache halten. Wir halten hier drinnen die Augen auf,"sagte er sanft und fasste sie bei den Händen.

Sie zog ihre Hände zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Lass uns in den Garten gehen, dann kann Freddy sich mit Spikings unterhalten und wir sind erst Mal aus der Schussbahn."

Dempsey öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek und winkte seinen Chef zu sich.

„Würdest du nicht nach mir winken, Dempsey? Du bist nicht die Queen."

„Sir, wir gehen in den Garten. Chas und Fry werden heute Nacht dort eingesetzt," teilte Dempsey mürrisch mit.

Harry öffnete die Salontür. In diesem Moment trug der Leicherbeschauer den toten Körper von Clarice hinaus. Harry erschrak bei dem Anblick und wendete sich ab. Dempsey legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Spikings räusperte sich und die drei betraten den Salon. Freddy war mittlerweile aus dem Garten zurückgekehrt und starrte auf die Blutlache auf dem Teppich.

Als er Spikings entdeckte, begrüsste er ihn freundlich.

„Gordon, alter Freund. Ich habe sie gar nicht erwartet. Harriet hat sich hoffentlich so lange um sie gekümmert?"

„Mylord, es ist schön sie wohl auf zu sehen. Ihre Tochter war, wie immer, ein Engel."

Er blickte Harry finster aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Dempsey und Makepeace nutzten die Situation, um den Salon in Richtung Garten zu verlassen.


	12. Chapter 12

Im Garten trafen sie auf Chas und Fry. Sie informierten die beiden über die neusten Entwicklungen und über ihren Plan für die nächsten Tage.

„Habt ihr schon einen Verdacht?" fragte Chas angespannt.

„Nicht den kleinsten. Ich konnte den Schützen leider nicht erkennen," antwortete ihm Dempsey und sie gingen weiter bis zum See.

„Hier hast du ihn also verloren, Dempsey?" Fry war enttäuscht, dass sein großes Vorbild einen Täter hatte laufen lassen.

„Jap, hier ist er spurlos verschwunden. Das Anwesen ist groß, hier nach Spuren zu suchen ist zwecklos. Habt ihr die Patronenhülse gefunden?"

„Sie ist schon auf dem Weg ins Labor. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es sind Fingerabdrücke zu finden,"antwortete Chas pflichtbewusst.

„Am Ende des Sees ist ein Bootshaus. Da könnt ihr euch heute Nacht abwechselnd ausruhen," schlug Makepeace vor.

„Wie kann es sein, dass wir immer die Drecksarbeit machen müssen, während ihr schön im Warmen seid und es euch gut gehen lassen könnt?"

„Du kleiner Schlauberger, Fry. Weil Harry hier zu Hause ist und ich ihr Partner bin. Gelegentlich hilft es ein wenig nachzudenken."

Dempsey tippte Fry mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.

„Und passt auf, dass man euch nicht sieht. Chas, du solltest gut auf Fry aufpassen," schlug Dempsey vor.

Fry verzog das Gesicht. Warum hielt Dempsey ihn nur für einen so schlechten Cop?  
Er musste zugeben, dass ihm kleinere Fehler unterliefen aber er war ja gerade erst zum SI 10 gestoßen und hoffte von den Besten zu lernen.

_Dempsey ist zu beneiden. Er ist ein hervorragender Polizist, die Frauenherzen fliegen ihm nur so zu und er hat die smarteste Partnerin in der ganzen Einheit. _Dachte Fry und schaute Dempsey finster an.

Dempsey ignorierte ihn, wie er es meistens tat.

„Die ersten Gäste werden in Kürze eintreffen. Wir sollten wieder ins Haus gehen, Dempsey," merkte Harry an und hakte sich bei Dempsey ein.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück zum Haus. Harry und Dempsey betraten den Salon, während Chas und Fry auf der Terrasse zurück blieben.

Spikings erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

„Ich habe hier soweit alles geklärt und fahre zurück nach London. Hoffentlich kann ich die forensischen Untersuchungen dort beschleunigen. Doch bevor ich fahre, muss ich noch mit dir sprechen Leftanant."

Er verabschiedet sich freundlich von dem Lord und nickte Harry zu, als er den Salon verließ. Dempsey folgte ihm.

„Nun zu dir, Leftanant. Was ist mit Makepeace los?"

Dempsey zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, Sir. Vielleicht ist sie ein wenig durcheinander aber sie ist hart im nehmen. Sie kennen doch Harry, die fängt sich schon wieder."

„Das meine ich nicht, Dempsey. Ist sie wirklich wieder einsatzbereit? Was hast du ihr gesagt, damit sie wieder zurück kommt? Gibt es da Probleme zwischen euch? Glaub nicht, dass ich unser Gespräch im Pub vergessen habe. Ich weiss, dass sie sich sehr um dich sorgt und es war deine Schuld, dass sie gekündigt hat. Sie sorgt sich eben, wie sich Frauen sorgen und ich frage mich jetzt, ob das mit euch gut geht. Verstehst du mich?"

Spikings trat näher an Dempsey heran, damit das Gespräch unter ihnen blieb.

„Jap, alles klar. Ich versteh schon. Wir sind ein gutes Team und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Was ich ihr gesagt habe, bleibt zwischen Harry und mir. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, dass Harry 100 prozentig einsatzbereit ist. Sollte sich was ändern, schick ich sie direkt zurück nach London,"antwortete Dempsey und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut, das wollte ich hören. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Makepeace dir von unserem kleinen Gespräch erzählt hat und ich gehe auch davon aus, dass ihr mich beide verstanden habt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Spikings das Haus.

Dempsey ging zurück in den Salon. Harry saß neben ihrem Vater am Kamin und sie unterhielten sich. Dempsey strich sich besorgt durch die Haare.

„Was hat er gesagt, Dempsey?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten uns für die Gäste bereit machen und uns umziehen. Hast du die Gästeliste?"

Sie reichte ihm die Liste. Ihr war klar, das Dempsey besorgt war, immer dann strich er sich durchs Haar und hatte diesen düsteren Blick.

„Das ist ja ein Haufen Glanz und Gloria," stellte er fest.

„Es werden, wie jedes Jahr, sehr viele Mitglieder des britischen Hochadels anwesend sein. Der Empfang findet im großen Festsaal statt. Dort wird auch gespeist und anschließend gibt es einen Sommerball. Da die Gäste aus dem ganzen Land anreisen, übernachten einige auf Winfield Hall. Am Sonntag wird dann die Fuchsjagd veranstaltet, bei der mein Vater der Ausrichter ist," erklärte Harry mit Nachdruck.

„Oh man, das klingt nach Disney's Cinderella. Und am Sonntag gibts tatsächlich eine Jagd?"

„Das ist der Höhepunkt, mein Junge. Nachdem der Fuchs gefangen wurde, gibt es im Garten noch einen Umtrunk und das Fest wird mit einem Feuerwerk beendet." Schaltete sich Freddy ein.

„Dann hoffe ich für uns alle, dass wir den Fuchs fangen und damit meine ich den Fuchs ohne Fell."

„Ihr solltest euch für den Abend fertig machen, Kinder. Die Caterer werden im Garten alles für unsere Übernachtungsgäste vorbereiten und ich habe auch noch so einiges zu tun. Also entschuldigt mich bitte."

Freddy verließ den Salon und Dempsey widmete sich wieder der Gästeliste.

„Konntest du schon einige Personen ausschließen?" fragte Dempsey nachdenklich.

„Da sind natürlich die Winfields, die Wellingtons und die Devonshires. Ich denke, dass wir diese Familien ausschließen können. Für den Rest leg ich nicht die Hand ins Feuer. Auch für mich ist ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft äußerst suspekt. Wenn wir diese Familien ausschließen und alle Frauen von der Liste streichen, bleiben noch etwa 40 Verdächtige übrig. Das sind viel zu viele."

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und pustete ihre Backen auf.

„Wir sollten rauf gehen und uns fertig machen. Ausserdem hab ich unter der Dusche immer die besten Ideen. Kommst du mit?" Er zwinkerte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Dempsey," seufzte sie.

„Willst du dich nicht in dein kleines Schwarzes werfen? Hast du vielleicht auch Angelas Kleid eingepackt? Das würde mir sehr gut gefallen," neckte er sie.

„Wenn es dir so gut gefällt, werde ich Angela fragen, ob sie es dir mal leid," neckte sie zurück.

„Touché."


	13. Chapter 13

Während der Nachmittag fortschritt, verbrachten die Caterer die Zeit damit den Garten zu schmücken, Getränke bereit zu stellen und das Essen zu zubereiten. Harry saß in ihrem Zimmer und ging immer wieder die Gästeliste durch. Bisher hatten sie nicht einen einzigen Hinweis auf den Täter und das konnte sie nicht akzeptieren. Sie unterstrich verschiedene Namen auf der Liste und gab diese telefonisch an Dave weiter, der sie überprüfen sollte.

Als sie auf die Uhr schaute erschrak sie. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, hatte sie die Zeit vergessen. Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Fragte sie sich. Sie entschied sich für ein dunkelblaues, knöchellanges Kleid aus blauem Samt. Der fließende Stoff schmiegte sich sanft um ihre weiblichen Kurven. Die Farbe unterstrich ihre leuchtend, blauen Augen.

Sie setze sich vor den Spiegel und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Anschließend legte sie ein leichtes Abendmakeup auf.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dempsey betrat das Zimmer.

„Kannst du nicht warten, bis ich dich herein bitte, Dempsey? Ihr Yankees habt keinen Anstand."

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Bis jetzt hatte er sich weder bewegt, noch ein Wort gesagt.

„Würdest du mit bitte bei dem Reißverschluß helfen?" fragte sie ihn leise und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Dempsey bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Er war so überwältigt von ihrem Anblick, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Dempsey? Wärst du dann bitte so nett?" Forderte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal auf.

Er strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Schultern. Sie spürte seine Nähe und seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken, was Dempsey nicht entging.

„Mach ich dich nervös, Prinzessin?"

Harry schluckte hart, sagte aber nichts. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen und wartete darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Langsam strich er mit seinen sanften Händen über ihre Rippenbögen und sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken. Er bedeckte ihren Nacken mit vielen, kleinen Küssen und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Du haust mich um, Hariett Makepeace. Du bist wunderschön,"flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Harry war geschockt von ihrer Reaktion auf ihn. Ihr Körper war heiss und die Hitze stieg ihr bis ins Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchen wollte und sie langsam die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihr Herz raste. Oh Gott, dass konnte sie jetzt nicht zulassen. Sie rang mit ihrer Fassung.

„Bitte, mach meinen Reißverschluß zu," bat sie ihn zum wiederholten Male.

Dempsey legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre zarten Schultern.

„Alles was du willst, Babe. Ganz so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt aber gut," sagte er und grinste.

Er schloß ihren Reißverschluß und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Du siehst unglaublich aus, Harry. Ich glaube ich muss gut auf die schönste Frau bei Hofe aufpassen."

Sanft küsste er sie auf ihre weichen Lippen und sie erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Sie löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn sanft lächelnd an.

„Du kannst dich aber auch sehen lassen, Lieutenant. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Smoking besitzt."

„Seit unserem letzten Besuch hier draussen, hab ich mir einen zugelegt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich noch ein Mal mit dir hier rausfahen kann. Bei dir muss man auf alles gefasst und für alles gewappnet sein."

Es setzte sich auf den Sessel und zog sie auf den Schoss.

„Ich habe mir so überlegt, dass es doch der richtige Rahmen wäre, um unsere Verlobung bekannt zu geben oder Harry? Wir wollen doch, dass es glaubhaft ist," neckte er sie und küsste sanft ihre Schulter.

„Was hatten wir vereinbart, Dempsey? Keine Übertreibungen und das ist definitiv eine, also..." Sie legte kurz einen Finger an ihr Kinn.

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee." Fuhr sie fort.

„Okay, okay. Eine andere Idee...wir sollten, um den Schein zu wahren, in ein Zimmer ziehen. Das ist viel glaubwürdiger." Schlug er vor und küsste ihre andere Schulter.

„Mhhhh," seufzte sie leise.

„Das ist vielleicht für euch Yankees glaubwürdig aber in unseren Kreisen übernachten wir in getrennten Zimmern. Also, keine Chance, Dempsey. Du in deinem und ich in meinem, bis zur Hochzeitsnacht."

„Okay, okay. Noch eine Idee...du stellst mich als dein Ehemann vor und dann können wir in ein Zimmer ziehen." Er hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm tief in seine sanften, braunen Augen.

„Dempsey?"

„Ja, Prinzessin."

„Du in deinem und ich in meinem," sagte sie bestimmt und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry sprang erschrocken auf.

„Es ist offen!" rief sie.

Freddy öffnete die Tür und schaute hinein.

„Seid ihr soweit? Die Gäste werden gleich eintreffen und ich möchte sie im Garten begrüßen. Natürlich möchte ich euch an meiner Seite haben."

„Wir sind soweit, Freddy. Wir kommen in einer Minute runter." Versicherte Harry und strich nervös über ihr Kleid.

Als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, ging Harry zurück zu Dempsey und zog ihn vom Sessel.

„Wir müssen runter, Dempsey. Lass uns die Daumen drücken, dass wir heute Abend einen Schritt weiter kommen."

„Zeit für unseren Auftritt, Prinzessin."

Sie zupfte noch einmal seine Fliege zurecht und er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen und lächelte.

„Wir sind hier nicht auf einer Theaterbühne, Dempsey. Keine Übertreibungen...."

Er unterbrach ihren Wortfluß mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Bereit, my Lady?" fragte er höflich.

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Dempsey."

Er reichte ihr einen Arm und sie hakte sich ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Garten.


	14. Chapter 14

Der Garten war wundervoll geschmückt. Die Lampions ließen den Garten in einem neuen Glanz erstrahlen. Der Champagner war kalt gestellt und Freddy wartete nervös auf die ersten Gäste, während Chas und Fry bereits die ersten Häppchen aßen.

Harry und Dempsey traten hinaus in den Garten. Sie waren überwältigt von der wunderschönen Dekoration.

„Whow, das erinnert mich an Weihnachten auf dem Times Square," sagte Dempsey verblüfft.

Freddy reichte ihnen ein Glas Champagner.

„Es ist, wie immer, wunderschön, Freddy."

Harry küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange. Der Lord lächelte sanft.

„Lasst uns den Abend genießen, Kinder. Du siehst wundervoll aus, Harry. Du bist das Ebenbild deiner Mutter."

Die ersten Gäste trafen ein und versammelten sich auf der Terrasse.

Freddy klopfte an sein Glas und begrüßte sie mit warmen, herzlichen Worten. Seine Trauer um den Verlust von Clarice ließ er sich keinen Moment lang anmerken.

Harry und Dempsey mischten sich unter die Gäste. Eine ältere Dame kam auf sie zu und küsste Harry sanft auf die Wangen.

„Harriet, mein Kind. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen," sagte die alte Dame freundlich.

„Tante Mary, wundervoll, dass du da bist. Ich hoffe, es geht dir und deiner Familie gut?"

Dempsey räusperte sich und lächelte Mary freundlich an.

„Entschuldigt bitte, wo sind nur meine Manieren," entschuldigte sich Harry mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Dempsey, dass ist Lady Winfield, die Schwester meines Vaters. Tante Mary, das ist mein...mein Freund James Dempsey."

Harry wurde verlegen und strich sich über den Nacken. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht Dempsey als ihren Freund vorzustellen, da sie nicht wusste, wie es sich zwischen ihnen weiter entwickeln würde.

„Kindchen, du sprichst deinen Freund mit seinem Nachnamen an?" fragte Mary verwundert.

„Guten Abend, Lady Winfield. Sie müssen nachsichtig mit ihr sein. Wir waren Partner beim SI 10 und das ist die Macht der Gewohnheit." Dempsey griff nach Mary's Hand und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Charmant, charmant, Harriet. Amerikaner, Mr. Dempsey? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es dort so charmante Männer gibt. Wo hast du dieses Exemplar nur so lange versteckt?"

Harry lachte verlegen, dieses Gespräch war ihr zusehends unangenehm und sie lenkte vom Thema ab.

„Wie war deine Anreise, Tante Mary?"

„Du kennst ja Wilbur. Er fährt, wie eine Schnecke und ich dachte schon wir kommen nicht mehr an. Er ist immer um die Sicherheit besorgt und so gesetzestreu."

Sie winkte einem jungen Mann zu, der sich direkt zu ihnen gesellte.

„Cousine Harriet, schön, dass du hier bist. Ich habe dich nicht erwartet, nachdem im letzten Jahr auch nicht da warst. Du bist schön, wie immer." Wilbur schloss Harry fest in seine Arme, hob sie ein Stück an und drehte sie im Kreis und ließ sie wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Wilbur. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Freund, James Dempsey."

Misstrauisch schaute er Dempsey an und nickte ihm zur Begrüßung lediglich zu.

„Wie gefällt dir deine Arbeit im Museum, mein Kind? Wilbur und ich sind schon ganz gespannt auf die Ausstellung. Ich bin froh, dass du endlich zur Besinnung gekommen bist. Die Arbeit als Polizistin ist doch viel zu gefährlich und nicht standesgemäß,"sagte Mary mit einem unüberhörbaren Unterton.

„Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß, Tante Mary. Danke der Nachfrage."

Harry drehte sich zu Dempsey und verzog, in einem unbeobachteten Moment, das Gesicht.

„Was machen sie so, Mr. Dempsey? In welcher Branche sind sie tätig?" fragte Wilbur und seine Augen blitzten finster.

„Ich bin nicht standesgemäß," antwortete er kurz und knapp.

„Er ist bei der Polizei, musst du wissen. Bevor Harry gekündigt hat, waren sie Partner." Erklärte Mary.

„Entschuldigt uns bitte, wir müssen noch die anderen Gäste begrüßen," sagte Harry und zog Dempsey mit sich.

Sie liefen ein Stück in den Garten und Harry atmete tief durch.

„Was ist los, Harry? Alles okey?"

„Ja," lachte sie.

„Na sag schon, was ist los?"

„Cousin Wilbur ist unerträglich."

„Was ist das für ein Clown?" fragte Dempsey neugierig.

„Er ist Tante Mary's Adoptivsohn und so furchtbar. Er ist ein richtiger Snob und so überheblich. Er hat dich angesehen, als kämst du von einem anderen Stern."

Beide brachen in lautes Lachen aus.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, Prinzessin, dann werden wir an diesem Wochenende viel Spaß haben. Gibt's noch mehr von der Sorte?"

„Ich befürchte, ja."

„Aber er hat zumindest in einer Sache Recht. Du bist schön, wie immer,"sagte er sanft.

Harry wurde verlegen. Sie mochte es, wenn er ihr Komplimente machte.

Ein junges Paar trat neben sie und begrüße sie freundlich.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte eine junge Frau.

„Susan und Mike, es ist schön, dass ihr hier seid," sagte Harry ebenso freundlich.

„Das ist James."

Die drei reichten sich die Hand.

„Mike ist ein Cousin dritten Grades und das ist seine Frau Susan. Sie sind mir sehr liebe Freunde."

Dempsey legte einen Arm um Harry's Schultern.

„Harry's Freunde sind auch meine Freunde," sagte er kurz und spürte, dass Harry zitterte.

„Du frierst ja, Schatz. Hier ist meine Jacke."

Er legte Harry seinen Smoking um die Schultern. Sie genoß die Wärme und seinen wundervollen Duft.

„Wir haben gehört, dass du nun im Museum arbeitest. Das ist wirklich sehr schade, ich habe dich immer für deine Courage bewundert, Harry. Eine junge Frau aus dem britischen Hochadel arbeitet bei der Polizei. Das hat mich immer fasziniert," sagte Susan enttäuscht.

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber. Nun muss ich mir nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um sie machen und wir können endlich zusammen sein, nicht wahr Honey?"

_Meinte Dempsey es ernst oder spielte er nur seine Rolle? _Fragte sich Harry.

„Sie sind also der Cop aus New York, James. Es muss doch ein Kulturschock für sie gewesen sein, als sie nach London kamen?" fragte Mike neugierig.

„Zuerst war es das, ja. Aber dann hab ich Harry getroffen und ich muss sagen, ich habe mich nicht nur in dieses Land verliebt."

Harry war geschockt von seiner Aussage und zugleich verlegen. Spielte er wirklich nur seine Rolle? Hatte er sich wirklich in sie verliebt oder war es nur eine Phrase, die er benutzte, um seine Rolle realistisch wirken zu lassen?

„Wir sollten zurück auf die Terrasse gehen, Liebes. Hier unten ist es zu kalt. Du zitterst ja immer noch."

Zitterte sie wirklich, weil sie frohr? Dempsey verunsicherte sie und sie war nervös. Wann spielte er und wann nicht? Sie konnte den Unterschied nicht erkennen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück auf die Terrasse und wurden gleich von Wilbur gesichtet.

„Wo warst du denn, Harry? Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Wir müssen uns mal drigend alleine unterhalten," sagte er angespannt.

Dempsey schaute Harry tief in die Augen. Sie nickte ihm zu und er entschuldigte sich. Langsam ging er zu Chas und Fry, die sich über das kalte Buffet her machten. Er beobachtete Harry genau und ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilbur legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie zum Ende der Terrasse. Dempsey folgte ihnen mit seinen Augen, als sie im Dunkeln einer Ecke verschwanden.

„Harriet, Harriet, Harriet..." Er schüttelte den Kopf während er ihren Namen wiederholte.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Nähe. Wilbur war ihr schon immer suspekt vorgekommen.

„Du bist also mit diesem Yankee zusammen?" fragte er und funkelte sie an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angehen sollte, Wilbur."

Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken. Dieses Mal war es kein angenehmes Gefühl. Harry fröstelte und kuschelte sich in Dempsey's Smokingjacke. Sie sog seinen Duft in sich auf.

„Schon damals, als du diesen Robert geheiratet hast, habe ich dir meine Meinung dazu gesagt, Harriet."

„Auch damals, hab ich dir gesagt, dass es dich nichts angeht."

„Die Familie muss zusammen halten, Harriet. Dieser plumpe Amerikaner ist nicht deine Kragenweite. Du beschmutzt den Namen unserer Familie. Das gehört sich einfach nicht für eine Lady und ist nicht standesgemäß. Du hast etwas besseres verdient, Harriet. Er kann dir nicht das Wasser reichen."

Erklärte er ihr eindringlich und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Und mit besser meinst du wen? Dich vielleicht?" Harry lachte auf.

„Das ist nicht sehr komisch, Cousine. Deine Mutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie sehen würde, was aus dir geworden ist."

Harry merkte, wie sie langsam ihre Fassung verlor.

„Es ist nun wirklich nicht meine Art ausfallend zu werden..." sie hielt inne und atmete tief durch.

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, bin ich eine geborene Winfield und was bist du?"

Harry starrte ihn düster an.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so schnippisch werden? Ich habe dir nur meine Meinung gesagt. Du solltest dich lieber in unseren Kreisen umschauen und nach heiratsfähigen Männern suchen. Du bist schließlich eine Lady und blaublütig."

„Und du nicht, daher kann ich dich dann schon mal von der Liste streichen," sagte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Harry drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte, als plötzlich eine Hand fest nach ihrem Handgelenk griff. Völlig überrascht versuchte sie sich zu befreien aber der Griff war zu fest.

„Du tust mir weh!" schrie sie.

Plötzlich stürmte Dempsey an ihr vorbei, griff Wilbur am Kragen und schlug ihn mit einem Schlag nieder. Wilbur ging zu Boden und griff sich an die blutige Nase. Dempsey kniete sich über ihn und holte zu einem erneuten Schlag aus, wurde aber von Harry zurück gehalten. Die anderen Gäste stürmten herbei und beobachteten das Szenario.

„Faß sie nie wieder an oder Gnade dir Gott! Und das ist keine Drohung, das ist ein Versprechen!"

Dempsey war außer sich vor Wut und Harry hatte ihre Mühe ihn zurück zu halten.

„Wilbur, mein armer Wilbur, du blutest ja!" rief Mary und kniete sich neben ihn.

Dempsey stand auf und schüttelte Harry ab. Wütend ging er zurück in den Garten. Freddy folgte ihm.

„Dieser Junge war schon immer unerträglich. Er hat verdient, was er bekommen hat, James."

Dempsey stämmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Dieser Mistkerl, hat noch was ganz anderes verdient." schimpfte Dempsey und holte tief Luft.

„Es tut gut zu sehen, dass meine Kleine gut bei ihnen aufgehoben ist. Und eins muss ich zugeben, mit ihnen wird es nie langweilig."

Der Lord klopfte Dempsey aufmunternd auf die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück auf die Terrasse.

„Frederick, wie kann es sein, dass dieser brutale Amerikaner meinen Sohn angreift?" fragte Mary aufgeregt und erwartete augenscheinlich eine Entschuldigung für Dempseys Verhalten.

„Kümmere du dich um deinen verzogenen Sohn, Mary. Er hat die blutige Nase verdient. Hätte Mr. Dempsey das nicht erledigt, hätte ich es getan. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss zu Harry."

Dempsey und Freddy ließend Mary stehen und gingen zu Harry. Sie stand neben Chas und rieb sich das schmerzende Handgelenk.

„Geht's dir gut Harry?" fragte Dempsey besorgt.

„Besser als ihm allemal. Wieso hast du das getan, Dempsey? Ich kann mich sehr gut allein verteidigen."

„Niemand fasst mein Mädchen an. Ich denke er ist gewarnt."

Harry lächelte ihn sanft an und ihr Ärger war verflogen. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie und das beruhigte sie. War er vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig? Fragte sie sich und ihre Augen glänzten. Dempsey nahm ihre Hand in seine und hauchte einen sanft Kuss auf die schmerzende Stelle.

„Sollte er dich noch ein Mal anfassen, ist er tot." Warnte er und drehte sich zu Wilbur um, der nun einen Eisbeutel an seine Nase hielt.

„Dave hat angerufen," sagte Chas, um die Situation zu beruhigen.

„Haben wir etwas neues über den Fuchs?" Fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, die Namen waren alle sauber. Bis auf ein paar Strafzettel, hat keiner von ihnen eine Akte."

„Also stehen wir immer noch ganz am Anfang," merkte Dempsey an und starrte immer noch in Richtung Wilbur.

„Der Mistkerl steht auf meiner Liste ganz oben."

Dempsey tippte sich an sie Nase.

„Trinkt noch ein Glas Champagner, Kinder." Forderte Freddy die Gruppe auf und wirkte leicht angeheitert.

„Ich brauche etwas stärkeres. Wärst du so lieb und würdest mir ein Glas Brandy holen, James?" Fragte Harry und lächelte ihn an.

„Jap, wird gemacht."

Freddy gönnte sich ein weiters Glas Champagner und gesellte sich wieder unter die Gäste.

„Hast du irgendwas raus bekommen, Chas?"

„Nein, Harry. Rein gar nichts. Ich habe mich mit einigen Gästen unterhalten aber sie hatten nicht wichtiges zu sagen. Ich denke wirklich, dass wir erst Morgen die Chance haben mehr heraus zu bekommen, wenn die anderen Gäste eintreffen. Ich werde Spikings anrufen und ihm einen kurzen Bericht durchgeben. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werd ich nicht erwähnen, dass Dempsey deinen Cousin geschlagen hat." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür, Chas. Spikings ist schon wütend genug und ich möchte ihm keinen Anlass geben uns..." sie unterbrach sich selbst.

Dempsey kehrte mit zwei Gläsern Brandy zurück und reichte ihr eins. Sie leerte es mit einem Zug und nahm ihm das zweite ab.

„Nicht so schnell, Prinzessin." Ermahnte er sie.

„Halt den Mund, Dempsey."

„Bin ich jetzt deiner unwürdig, Lady Harriet?"

Harry lachte auf und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

„Das warst du schon, bevor du Wilbur geschlagen hast, mein Lieber."

Sie lachten herzlich, als Mary zu ihnen stieß.

„Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung von ihnen Mr. Dempsey."

„Da können sie lange warten, My Lady. Dieser kleine Mistkerl sollte lieber die Hände von meiner Liebsten lassen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Beleidigt drehte sich Mary um und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Sohn, der sich immer noch die Nase kühlte.

„Erzähl mir was über die anderen Gäste, Harry."

„Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Wer sind die beiden da drüben?"

Er deutete auf ein älteres Pärchen am Tisch.

„Lord George Winston und Lady Marge, er ist ein alter Kriegsveteran und Freund von Freddy. Sie haben zusammen in der Royal Air Force gedient. Mike und Susan kennst du bereits. Ein sehr nettes Paar. Dann sind da noch Lord William Winfield und Lady Claire. Er ist ein Cousin meines Vaters. Zu guter Letzt haben wir noch Paul und Laura. Laura ist die Tochter von meinem verstorbenen Onkel Harald." Erklärte sie konzentriert.

„Okey, genug Arbeit für heute Abend, Babe. Die Nacht wird noch lang und wir sollten uns etwas entspannen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich kann mir auch schon vorstellen, wie deine Entspannung aussehen soll, Leftanant." Entgegnete sie ihm und streifte seine Jacke von den Schultern. Die Jacke fiel zu Boden und Dempsey beugte sich herunter um sie aufzuheben. Harry stellte einen Fuß auf die Jacke und der Schlitz im Kleid legte ihr schlankes Bein frei.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Harry, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Er sah zu ihr auf und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.

Sie nahm ihren Fuß von der Jacke und er stand wieder auf. Er stellte sich dicht neben sie, so dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren konnte.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, Harry," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Harry wurde verlegen und ihre Wangen glühten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Fry geblieben?" versuchte sie abzulenken.

„Keine Ahnung."

Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihren schlanken Hals und sie spürte seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken.

„Dempsey!" ermahnte sie ihn.

„Das ist es doch, was Liebende machen oder? Sie zeigen ihre Zuneigung. So ist es zumindest drüben in den Staaten."


	16. Chapter 16

Der Abend verstrich und es wurde Nacht. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück gezogen und auch Fry war wieder aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich für ein paar Stunden ausgeruht, um sich auf die Nachtschicht vorzubereiten. Harry und Dempsey hatten bereits einige Gläser getrunken und waren leicht angeheitert, als sich Freddy zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellte.

„Ihr seid das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1, Kinder. Seid mir nicht böse aber ich werde mich jetzt verabschieden. Es war ein langer anstrengender Tag," sagte er und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn.

„Toller Haken, James." Er reichte Dempsey die Hand und verabschiedete sich.

„Gute Nacht, Freddy."

Mike und Susan waren neben ihnen noch die einzigen Gäste, die sich im Garten aufhielten.

„Ihr seid ein wirklich beeindruckendes Paar, Harry. Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt schon?" Fragte Susan und setze sich neben Dempsey.

„Es sind jetzt etwas über drei Jahre und ich habe jeden Tag genossen," antwortete sie und lächelte Dempsey zärtlich an.

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen aber was zusammen gehört, wird zusammen finden." Wiederholte Dempsey Freddy's Worte.

„Wir freuen uns schon das ganze Jahr auf dieses Sommerfest. Es ist immer wieder fantastisch hier zu sein. Vor allem die Fuchsjagd ist ein tolles Erlebnis. Haben sie schon Mal an einer teilgenommen, James?" Fragte Mike neugierig.

„Nope, das ist meine erste und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was es mit dem Fuchs auf sich hat."

Harry wusste, dass er damit nicht den eigentlichen Fuchs meinte, sondern den Mörder.

Nach einigen Minuten verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden ebenfalls im Haus.

Chas und Fry machten sich bereit für die Nachtschicht und gingen hinunter in den Garten.

„Endlich allein, Harry."

„Meine Füße bringen mich um."

Er beugte sich hinunter, nahm einen ihrer Füße in die Hand und zog ihren Schuh aus. Langsam massierte er ihren Fuß und sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Mhhhh, das ist wundervoll." seufzte sie leise.

„Mir würden da noch andere Stellen einfallen, die ich massieren könnte," neckte er lächelnd.

„Darauf wette ich."

„Auch wenn ich die ganze Nacht hier mit dir verbringen könnte, wir haben noch Arbeit vor uns. Wir sollten unsere Kleidung los werden. Ich fühl mich eingeengt." Er zwinkerte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Werd endlich erwachsen, Dempsey."

„Ich meinte doch nur, dass wir uns etwas bequemeres anziehen sollten. Was hast du denn gedacht, Sergeant?"

Sie stöhnte und entzog ihm ihren Fuß.

„Wir treffen uns gleich in deinem Zimmer, Harry. Das wird aufregend."

„Lieber Gott, Dempsey."

„Ich fühle mich, wie ein Teenager, der sich nachts in das Zimmer seiner Freundin schleicht."

Er grinste sie frech an.

Nachdem sie ihre Garderobe gewechselt hatten, klopfte er leise an Harry's Zimmertür. Dieses Mal wartete er, bis sie ihn herein bat. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das Haus ist gespenstisch still. Augenscheinlich schlafen bereits alle," sagte er und warf sich auf das Bett.

„Du siehst müde aus, Dempsey. Vielleicht solltest du ein wenig die Augen zu machen, während ich Wache schiebe."

„Ich würde ja gerne in deinem Bett schlafen aber ich bin viel zu aufgeregt."

„Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?"

„Du lässt mein Herz rasen, Harriet Makepeace."

Ein Geräusch auf dem Flur ließ die beiden aufhorchen. Harry schaltete das Licht aus.

„Psst, da ist jemand an meiner Tür,"flüsterte sie.

Dempsey zog seinen Revolver und setzte sich auf, doch nichts geschah.

„Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte jemanden vor meiner Tür gehört."

„Wir sollten nachsehen, wer hier nachts rum schleicht," flüsterte er und stand auf.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer, konnten aber niemanden auf dem Flur entdecken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir unten nachschauen, Dempsey."

Langsam gingen sie Treppe runter in die Halle. Es war nichts zu hören außer dem Prasseln des Feuers aus dem Salon.

„Wir haben uns getäuscht, Harry. Hier ist niemand. Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen."

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass da jemand war und ich habe ein komische Gefühl im Bauch, Dempsey."

„Weibliche Intuition? Darauf würde ich mich bei dir nicht verlassen, Harry. Sonst hätte deine Intuition dir schon was ganz anderes mitgeteilt."

„Was soll das heissen?" fragte sie und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Das dieses Gefühl im Bauch vielleicht von etwas anderem kommt."

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Harry folgte ihm.

„Was meinst du damit, Dempsey?" fragte sie erneut.

„Denk mal darüber nach, Harry. Ich habe dieses Gefühl auch."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in Harry's Zimmer. Harry schaltete das Licht wieder ein.

Dempsey setzte sich auf den Sessel, während Harry auf der Bettkante Platz nahm.

„Wenn wir uns nicht getäuscht haben, muss es einer der Gäste sein. Chas hätte uns informiert, wenn er etwas gesehen hätte," sagte sie leise und war immer noch verwirrt über seine Worte.

„Komm her, ich zeig dir das Gefühl."

Sie ging zu ihm rüber und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Lippen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Weisst du jetzt, was ich meine?" flüsterte er sanft und vertiefte den Kuss.

Der Kuss war heiss und innig, wurde aber von einem weiteren Geräusch auf dem Flur unterbrochen.

Sie hielten inne und lauschten. Dieses Mal war es eindeutig. Jemand befand sich vor Harry's Tür.

„Los, geh ins Bett," forderte er sie auf.

Harry sprang auf und legte sich unter die Bettdecke, während Dempsey das Licht löschte und sich hinter die Tür stellte.

Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. Jemand betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Ganz langsam schlich er in Richtung Harry, die sich schlafend stellte. Dempsey beobachtete die Umrisse genau. Als er das Bett erreicht hatte, schaltete Dempsey das Licht ein.

„Hände hoch, Mistkerl!" schrie er und der Einbrecher drehte sich um.

Erschrocken schaute Wilbur in die Mündung des Revolvers.

Harry richtete sich auf und schaute erschrocken zu Dempsey. Wilbur nahm die Hände hoch und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Ich mache dich fertig. Für dich gibts kein Morgen mehr, Willyboy!" schrie Dempsey in Richtung des verängstigten Wilburs.

„Ich, ich...."stotterte er und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Nun weint das Muttersöhnchen auch noch. Ich könnte fast Mitleid haben."

„Dempsey, nehm die Waffe runter!" rief Harry beunruhigt.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Rede Wilbur! Ich kann sonst nicht versprechen, dass er seine Warnung nicht wahr macht."

„Ich wollte mich für mein Handeln entschuldigen, Harriet. Es tut mir leid," wimmerte er verlegen.

„Und dafür schleichst du dich nachts in ihr Zimmer? Keine gute Antwort, Mistkerl."

„Lass ihn gehen, Dempsey. Ich hab die Nase voll von dem kleinen Wicht."

„Das ist die letzte Warnung. Erwische ich dich auch nur dabei, wie du Harry ansiehst, bring ich dich um."

Wilbur hechtete zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer.

„Oh, mein Gott, ich fasse es nicht." seufzte Harry.

„Den sehen wir hoffentlich nicht so schnell wieder. Geht's dir gut, Harry?"

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur fassungslos."

Dempsey steckte seinen Revolver wieder in das Holster und ging rüber zum Bett. Sie klopfte auf die linke Bettseite.

„Ist das eine Aufforderung, Harry?"

„Du auf deiner Seite und ich auf meiner," sagte sie leise.

„Das ist schon mal ein Anfang."

Er sprang in das Bett und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen.

„Schlaf ein bisschen und ich werde die Augen und Ohren auf halten."

„Das ist nicht fair. Du lädtst mich in dein Bett ein und forderst mich auf zu schlafen." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht, Dempsey. Ich wecke dich, wenn ich müde werde."

Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und er versank in ihrem Mund. Sanft strich er ihr über den Nacken und spürte ihre Wärme.

„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."

Er bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und sie kraulte zärtlich einen Kopf, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	17. Chapter 17

Als der Morgen anbrach, fielen Harry die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wieder geweckt. Erschrocken blickte sie auf Dempsey, der mühevoll versuchte wach zu werden. Da sie in ihrer Kleidung geschlafen hatte, stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Chas bat darum herein kommen zu dürfen. Harry schloß die Tür hinter ihm.

Überrascht schaute er rüber zum Bett und entdeckte Dempsey, der augenscheinlich wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Ich hab da was, was ihr euch dringend anschauen müsst. Es wird euch nicht gefallen," sagte er und starrte noch immer auf Dempsey.

„Was ist passiert? Gibt es etwas neues?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Das schaut ihr euch besser selber an. Ich warte am See auf euch. Bitte beeilt euch, es ist wichtig."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Harry ging rüber zum Bett und rüttelte Dempsey sanft an den Schultern.

„Dempsey, wach auf."

Er schlug die Augen auf und schaute sie verschlafen an.

„Mhhhh, ein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich mache meine Augen auf und schaue direkt in dein wunderschönes Gesicht." Schmeichelte er ihr und reckte sich.

„Beeil dich. Es scheint wichtig zu sein. Chas wartet unten am See auf uns."

Dempsey sprang aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Tür.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch, Sergeant?"

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiss aber du magst mich trotzdem." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und öffnete die Tür.

Mögen ist untertrieben, dachte sie für sich. Sie ging zu ihm und drückte sich an seinen Körper.

Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie fest an sich heran.

„Guten Morgen, Dempsey," hauchte sie sanft.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Es war sehr schön in deinem Schoß einzuschlafen und nach dem aufwachen in dein Gesicht zu sehen."

„Chas klang sehr aufgeregt, wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen," sagte sie ernst.

„Du hast mich aufgehalten, Harry. Ich bin unschuldig."

Er hob die Hände, als würde er mit einer Waffe bedroht. Harry rollte die Augen und schnalzte hörbar mit der Zunge.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und gingen hinunter zum See. Chas und Fry knieten am Ufer und unterhielten sich. Fry war in eine Decke gehüllt. Harry's Blick fiel auf einen treibenden Gegenstand in der Mitte des Sees.

„Oh mein Gott," rief sie entsetzt.

Sie blieben schockiert am Ufer stehen und starrten hinaus. In der Mitte des Sees trieb der leblose Körper von Wilbur.

„Was ist passiert, Chas?" Fragte Dempsey aufgeregt.

„Wir haben ihn vor ein paar Minuten so gefunden. Fry hat seine Vitalfuntionen bereits geprüft, er ist tot."

Harry schlug entsetzt die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ihr wart doch hier draussen. Habt ihr nichts mitbekommen?" Fragte sie ihre beiden Kollegen nervös.

„Das Grundstück ist groß und wir können nicht jeden Zentimeter überwachen," rechtfertigte sich Fry.

„Das ist aber eure verdammte Aufgabe!" Schrie Dempsey.

„Wie war es möglich, dass er überhaupt hier raus kam, ohne das ihr ihn bemerkt hab?" Fragte Chas und schaute die beiden düster an.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, wenn wir uns jetzt gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Wir sollten ihn erst Mal rausziehen," erklärte Dempsey in einem angespannten Ton.

Dempsey zog seine Schuhe und sein Hemd aus und sprang in den See. Fry folgte ihm und gemeinsam zogen sie Wilbur an Land.

Harry wusste nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Letzte Nacht war Wilbur noch ängstlich aus ihrem Zimmer geflüchtet. Hatte er sich umgebracht? War es ihre Schuld, dass er nun tot war?

Gemeinsam knieten sie sich neben den Leichnam. Dempsey untersuchte zunächst den Körper nach offenen Wunden und fand zu guter Letzt eine Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Er wurde wahrscheinlich erschlagen und dann in den See geworfen. Oh man, wir haben hier ein echtes Problem." Stellte Dempsey fest.

„Tante Mary wird ausser sich sein. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Was sollen wir ihr sagen?"

„Zunächst könnte es auch ein Unfall gewesen sein. Vielleicht ist er gestürzt und dann ins Wasser gefallen. Wir wissen mehr nach der Autopsie. Sei so lieb und informiere deine Tante über diesen Unfall, Harry. Chas, du rufst bitte Spinkings an und sorgst dafür, dass Wilbur abgeholt wird. Wir müssen wissen, ob er auch dem Fuchs zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Dempsey's Vorschlag behagte Harry gar nicht. Wie sollte sie ihrer Tante nur beibringen, dass ihr einziger Sohn tot war? Sie entschloss sich zunächst Freddy zu informieren, schließlich war er Mary's Bruder.

Chas kehrte nach einigen Minuten wieder zurück.

„Ich habe den Boss informiert und ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie er reagiert hat. Ich glaube man konnte seine Stimme bis ins Obergeschoss hören."

„Wilbur! Wilbur!"

Sie hörten eine panische und laute Stimme, die immer näher kam. Mary rannte den Weg hinter zum See, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht!!!! Sie haben meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen!!!!"

Schrie sie und rannte auf Dempsey zu. Erschrocken sprang Dempsey zur Seite.

Mary kniete sich neben ihren Sohn und nahm zärlich seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Harry kniete sich neben sie und legte tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Tante.

„Jeder hat gehört, wie sie ihm gedroht haben," schluchzte sie.

„Tante Mary, wir wissen noch nicht, was passiert ist. Wir müssen ihn untersuchen lassen, dann können wir mehr sagen. Ein Kollege begleitet euch ins Krankenhaus." Harry versuchte professionell zu klingen doch ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Hätte sie es verhindern können, wenn sie nicht eingeschlafen wäre?

„Ich bringe dich zurück ins Haus, Tante Mary."

Sie half Mary auf die Beine und schlang ihre zarten Arme um den zitternden Körper ihrer Tante.

„Er war es. Ich weiss es und er kommt damit nicht durch, auch, wenn er Polizist ist."

Mary zeigte mit dem Finger auf Dempsey.

„Er war es nicht, Tante Mary. Er war die ganze Nacht bei mir aber er ist ein guter Polizist und wird herausfinden, was passiert ist." Erklärte Harry und schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Zeit verging, wie im Fluge. Spinkings lief im Salon auf und ab.

„Was könnt ihr mir sagen? Wie kommt es, dass es schon wieder eine Leiche gibt und das obwohl ihr alle hier seid?" fragte Spikings bestimmend.

„Wir haben keinerlei Hinweise, Chef. Niemand von uns hat ihn in den Garten gehen sehen. Zuletzt haben wir ihn gegen drei Uhr heute Morgen gesehen. Er ist in Harry's Zimmer eingebrochen und ich schwöre ihnen Boss, dass er das Zimmer wieder lebend verlassen hat," erklärte Dempsey ehrlich.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hat es hier gestern Abend einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Hast du mir was zu sagen Dempsey? Lady Winfield hat mir erzählt, dass du ihren Sohn niedergeschlagen und anschließend bedroht hast. Ist das wahr, Dempsey?"

Spikings Stimme wurde eindringlicher. Harry schaltete sich ein.

„Dempsey hat mir nur geholfen. Wilbur ist zudringlich geworden und Dempsey ist rechtzeitig eingeschritten. Dempsey hat nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun, Sir. Wir waren die ganze Nacht zusammen."

Harry wusste, was sie mit diesen Worten anrichten konnte, doch Spikings nickte nur.

„Geht an die Arbeit und bringt mir endlich Resultate! Und von Starsky und Hutch erwarte ich, dass ihr mir den Täter bis zum Ende des Wochenendes liefert und euch nur auf euren Job konzentriert! Ich fahre jetzt ins Krankenhaus und warte das Ergebnis der Autopsie ab. Macht euch mal Gedanken darüber, wie dieser Wilbur da rein passt. Wegen euch bekomme ich noch Bluthochdruck. Ich bin gespannt, wie viele von den 150 Gästen am Ende noch übrig sind!"

Wütend verließ Spinkings das Haus.

„Wir schauen uns noch mal im Garten um. Vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar Hinweise," sagte Chas und gemeinsam mit Fry verließ er den Salon.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen," sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Ich bin heute Morgen eingeschlafen. Vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können, Dempsey."

Harry fühlte sich furchtbar.

„Du bist eingeschlafen? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Chas hat mich heute Morgen geweckt."

Dempsey strich sich durchs Haar und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, dass er wütend war. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand seinen Job vernachlässigte.

„Verdammt, Harry, ich habe erwartet, dass du mich weckst, wenn du müde wirst. Es ist besser, wenn es niemand erfährt. Wir haben schon genug ärger."

Er machte ihr zurecht Vorwürfe und Harry wusste das.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Zeit bis zum Empfang und die sollten wir nutzen. Geh noch mal die Gästeliste durch. Check auch die Namen der Familien, die du zuvor ausgeschlossen hast. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mir jemand den Mord anhängen will. Vielleicht ist es jemand, der meine Drohung gehört hat, letzte Nacht. Jemand versucht mich los zu werden. Das wäre eine Antwort darauf, wie Wilbur in den Plan des Killers passt."

Dempsey tippte sich wieder nachdenklich an die Nase und die hatte ihn bisher fast nie getäuscht.

Harry ging langsam zu ihm rüber und hoffte, dass seine Wut verflogen war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Dempsey. Ich hätte wirklich nicht einschlafen dürfen."

Sie legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine Schultern und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Er konnte ihrem Charme einfach nicht widerstehen und lächelte sie an.

Er nahm sie fest in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen und strich ihr durchs Haar. Sie war froh, dass er nicht mehr wütend war und genoß seine Berührungen. Zärtlich streichelte sie seinen Rücken.

Dempsey küsste sie heiß und innig. Seine Küsse waren so zärtlich und weich, dass sie seine Lippen noch Stunden später auf ihren spüren konnte.

„Harry, du haust mich um," hauchte er ihr sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in deiner Nähe," hauchte sie zurück.

„Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass du so hingebungsvoll sein kannst," gestand er ehrlich.

„Ich auch nicht," kicherte sie leise.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie starke so Gefühle für Mann empfunden und es war schwer für sie das Richtige zu tun oder zu sagen. Sie war nervös in seiner Nähe, fühlte sich aber sehr wohl. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie berührte und Komplimente machte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand versucht dir den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Shhhh, du lenkst mich ab."

Sanft ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten. Harry's Beine wurden weich und die Hitze stieg in ihr hoch. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und die griff nach seinem Nacken. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.

„Du bedeutest mir so viel, Harry."

Sie war überrascht, über seine ehrlichen Worte und zugleich machten sie ihr Angst.

„Ich werde die Gästeliste noch einmal durchgehen," sagte sie abrupt.

Er war enttäuscht, dass sie sich ihm wieder entzog, doch er konnte warten und würde sie zu nichts drängen. Harry brauchte Zeit und das wusste er. Sie war eine besondere Frau und er wollte nichts erzwingen.

„Währenddessen schau ich mich noch ein wenig um und nehme mal das Personal unter die Lupe. Wir treffen uns nachher oben."

Noch einmal streichelte er sanft ihre Wangen und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sie lösten sich von einander und Harry öffnete die Tür zur Halle. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Dempsey war bereits auf dem Weg in den Garten, um das Personal des Vorabends zu befragen.

„Dempsey?" rief sie ihm nach und er blieb stehen.

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, pass auf dich auf," sagte sie leise und verließ den Salon.


	19. Chapter 19

_Nächstes Update wahrscheinlich erst am Montag oder Dienstag_

* * *

In der Halle traf Makepeace auf Susan, die gerade die Treppe herunter kam.

„Harry, ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Das ist ja furchtbar. Wo ist James? Man hat ihn doch wohl nicht verhaftet oder?"Fragte sie besorgt.

Susan küsste Harry zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

„Nein, nein. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun."

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Harry? Seine Drohungen klangen sehr ernst letzte Nacht."

Harry schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Wir müssen die Untersuchungen abwarten, Susan. Es war ein entsetzlicher Zwischenfall."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Wie geht es deinem Vater?"

„Er versucht ganz gut damit umzugehen und stürzt sich in die Arbeit. Wo ist Mike?" Fragte Harry neugierig und schaute sich um.

„Du kennst ihn ja, er ist unten in den Stallungen und schaut sich die Pferde und Hunde für die Jagd an. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er ist schon ganz aufgeregt wegen der Jagd."

„Bitte entschuldige mich, Susan. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und die Zeit drängt."

„Aber natürlich, Liebes. Wir sehen uns später beim Empfang."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry ging in den Festsaal, um nach Freddy zu sehen.

Freddy hielt eine Gästeliste in der Hand und kümmerte sich persönlich um die Platzierung. Er schien sehr in seiner Arbeit vertieft und erschrak, als Harry ihm auf die Schulter fasste.

„Harry, meine Liebe. Was machst du hier?" Fragte er überrascht.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Freddy. Sollen wir nicht doch lieber zurück nach London fahren? Es ist zu gefährlich und ich weiß nicht, ob wir das hier schaffen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Kind. Dein alter Herr hat noch nicht die Absicht abzutreten. Mir geht es gut und ich tue alle, um zu helfen, damit der Mörder gefasst wird."

Er strich seinen Tochter sanft über den Arm und lächelte sie an.

„Hast du dir die Gästeliste mal angeschaut, Freddy? Gibt es da Personen, auch in unserer Familie, über die ich etwas wissen müsste?" Fragte sie professionell.

„Nur die üblichen Verdächtigen, Harry. Die meisten Gäste kenne ich selber nicht genau. Ich bekomme eine Liste des Oberhauses. Auf der stehen die Namen, die auf keiner Gästeliste fehlen sollten. Politiker und angesehene Geschäftsleute," antwortete er bedrückt.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was Susan und Mike die letzten Jahre nach dem Studium gemacht haben, Freddy?"

„Susan ist Tierärztin aber das weißt du ja. Mike habe ich die letzten Monate nicht gesehen und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was er so macht. Zunächst haben sie auch auf die Einladung nicht reagiert, sie sind wohl viel unterwegs gewesen."

Freddy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin auf meinem Zimmer, wenn du mich brauchst, Freddy."

„Ich habe da noch eine Frage, Harry. Glaubst du, dass Wilbur ermordet wurde?" Freddy war besorgt und traurig.

„Wir müssen die Untersuchung abwarten aber ich glaube, ja. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Unfall war. Irgend jemand versucht Dempsey damit rein zu ziehen. Der Vorfall gestern Nacht war nicht sehr hilfreich."

Harry atmete tief durch und schaute Freddy ängstlich an. Dachte er etwa auch, Dempsey für Wilburs Tod verantwortlich war?

„Ihr seid gute Polizisten, Harry und werdet den Fall aufklären. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid und das James und du ihr euch so gut versteht." Versuchte er seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

Freddy küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn und widmete sich wieder seiner Gästeliste.

Harry ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer und griff nach dem Telefon. Sie wählte die Nummer des Büros.

Nach einigen Minuten nahm Dave den Hörer ab.

„Hallo, Dave, hier ist Harry. Ich habe noch zwei Namen für dich, die du bitte überprüfst. Susan und Michael Thornton. Ich möchte alles über sie wissen, was du raus kriegen kannst."

„_Sind das Verdächtige, Harry?"_

„Ich weiß es nicht aber wir müssen uns jetzt an jedem Grashalm festhalten. Wir sind noch nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen und haben schon zwei Tote seitdem wir hier sind. Die Zeit läuft uns davon, also beeil dich bitte."

In diesem Moment betrat Dempsey ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte sein Klopfen nicht gehört.

„Hier ist die Liste der Angestellten. Gib sie an Dave durch, er soll sie prüfen," flüsterte er und reichte ihr eine Liste mit weiteren Namen.

Harry gab die nächsten Namen durch und legte dann auf.

Dempsey setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Ist alles okey, Harry? Hast du mit Freddy gesprochen?"

„Er kommt ganz gut zurecht, glaub ich. Ich mache mir aber trotzdem Sorgen um ihn. Er tut alles um uns zu helfen und ich habe Angst, dass er sich dadurch noch mehr in Gefahr bringt."

„Freddy ist hart im nehmen, Harry. Eben ein echter Winfield."

Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie schüttelte ihn wieder ab.

„Jetzt nicht, Dempsey. Wir müssen uns konzentrieren und das kann ich nicht, wenn du mich ablenkst. Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Heute Nacht habe ich mich in deiner Nähe zu wohl gefühlt und alles andere vergessen. Ich will nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert. Das ist es, was Spikings meinte. Er will nichts sehen, was nicht mit dem Job zu tun hat und ich habe es ignoriert. Jetzt ist ein weiterer Mensch gestorben und wir hätten es verhindern können, wenn wir uns auf die Arbeit konzentriert hätten."

„Stoß mich nicht weg, Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und möchte dir helfen. Ich möchte dich und deinen Vater beschützen."

„Verdammt, Dempsey. Behandle mich nicht, wie ein rohes Ei. Du brauchst mich nicht zu beschützen, das kann ich selber. Was hast sich zwischen uns verändert, Dempsey? Wieso kannst du mich nicht wie deinen Partner behandeln?" Fragte sie schrill und war völlig ausser sich.

Dempsey schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Wie sollte er es ihr nur sagen? War sie wirklich so blind? Er konnte ihr die drei Worte nicht sagen. Es ging alles so schnell und er wollte sie nicht drängen.

„Tu mir das nicht an Harry,"sagte er leise.

„Was tu ich dir an, Dempsey? Du hast dich verändert und das macht mir Angst. Du siehst mich nicht mehr als dein Partner und das macht es fast unmöglich mit dir zu arbeiten."

„Pass mal auf, Babe. Du bist es, die nicht weiß, was sie will. In der einen Minute bist du zärtlich und hingebungsvoll und in der nächsten behandelst du mich, wie Dreck. Ich weiß nie, woran ich bin und das macht mich fertig. Ich frage dich jetzt und ich frage dich nur einmal, Harry. Willst du mehr als nur eine dienstliche Partnerschaft und Freundschaft oder nicht?"

Harry war überrascht und wusste nicht, wie sie antworten sollte. Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Natürlich wollte sie mehr, als nur mit ihm arbeiten. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein aber sie hatte Angst sich fallen zu lassen, Angst davor alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, sich selbst zu verlieren.

„Du hast keine Antwort darauf? Wovor hast du solche Angst?"

Sie ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen und konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Hast du keine Angst, Dempsey? Unsere Situation ist nicht einfach. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, vergesse ich alles um mich herum. Mein Herz weiß, was es möchte aber mein Verstand sagt mir etwas anders," sagte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Hör auf dein Herz, Harry. Hör einmal in deinem Leben auf dein Herz und versuch nicht dich dagegen zu wehren. Du weißt, wie wichtig du für mich bist und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Weder den Sergeant noch Harriet Makepeace, verstehst du mich?" Sagte er eindringlich.

Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an.

„Das will ich auch nicht. Du musst mir Zeit geben, Dempsey. Stell mich nicht vor eine Wahl, die ich nicht treffen kann."

„Ich stelle dich nicht vor eine Wahl, Harry. Ich möchte nur, dass du mich bei dir sein lässt. Gib uns eine Chance," flehte er.

Sie setzte sich auf, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du bist doch schon bei mir und du warst es schon seit dem ersten Tag, als wir uns getroffen haben," sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.


	20. Chapter 20

Gemeinsam saßen sie auf ihrem Bett und starrten auf die Gästeliste. Harry fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun aber sie hatte Angst davor, dass er ihr Herz brechen würde. Dempsey flogen die Frauenherzen nur so zu und sie wollte nicht eine von vielen sein. Harry wollte ihn ganz oder gar nicht. Immer wenn sie unsicher wurde, zeigte sie ihm die kalte Schulter und das wusste sie. Sie waren so verschieden, hatten sie wirklich eine Chance? Was würde passieren, wenn sie den letzten Schritt wagen würde? War er fähig für eine Beziehung oder würde er dann einfach nach New York verschwinden? Die Stille macht sie nervös und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie in Gedanken versunken war.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Nichts," antwortete sie spontan.

„Du denkst zu viel nach, Harry. In all den Jahren gab es glaub ich nur einen Moment, in dem du dich hast völlig gehen lassen. Ich wollt du würdest es öfter tun. Du erinnerst dich an unseren Abend im Springfellows? Du warst fantastisch."

Er sah sie nicht an und schaute weiterhin auf die Liste.

„Ich habe es noch niemanden erlaubt, mich so behandeln. Du lässt mich für kurze Zeit an dich ran und dann trittst du mich mit Füßen. Ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen mehr als nur eine Ohrfeige eingefangen und ich weiß nicht, womit ich das verdient habe?"

„Du bist kein Mann für eine Beziehung," sagte sie leise.

„Sagt wer?"

„Ich kenne dich, Dempsey. Du bist wankelmütig. Ich will nicht eine von vielen sein, so bin ich nicht. Ich höre doch die Jungs, wenn sie über dich und die Frauen reden!"

„Bestimmt bin ich kein Heiliger, Babe aber ich bin bestimmt niemand, der sich durch die Betten London's schläft. Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, Harry? Willst du wissen, wieviele Frauen ich in den drei Jahren hier in London hatte? Eine, Babe! Und das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, es war ein Onenightstand!Werde dir mal endlich klar darüber, was du willst! Ich habe es satt die Titanic zu spielen und am Eisberg zu zerschmettern. Ich werde nicht wegen dir untergehen!"

Seine Worte verletzten sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Verdammt, Dempsey. Ich habe dich sterben sehen! Du wurdest vor meinen Augen erschossen! Ich habe Angst davor, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir arbeiten kann, wenn ich dich noch näher an mich heran lasse! Ich habe Angst davor, dass du mir das Herz brichst! Jede Minute, die ich länger in deiner Nähe verbringe, jede Berührung von dir....." sie unterbrach sich und schluckte hart.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Was bedeute ich dir?" fragte er ernsthaft und sie wusste, dass sie ihm ehrlich antworten musste.

„Zu viel......befürchte ich," schluchzte sie leise.

„Du meinst du kannst nicht beides? Entweder eine Beziehung oder die Arbeit? Wir müssen uns also entscheiden?"

Dempsey war völlig schockiert. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. Er konnte seinen Partner nicht verlieren. Er konnte sich nicht zwischen seinem Partner und der Frau an seiner Seite entscheiden.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu, Harry. Diese Entscheidung kann keiner von uns beiden treffen, ohne dich bin ich verloren. Wenn du mich nicht mehr in deinem Leben haben willst, dann habe ich keinen Grund mehr in London zu bleiben!"

„Du hast es nicht verstanden, Dempsey. Das ist das Problem! Ich will dich in meinem Leben und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr."

Sanft nahm es ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Mit seinem Daumen wischte er ihre Tränen weg.

„Die Zeit wird es zeigen, Harry. Lass es uns versuchen. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen uns, gestehe es dir endlich ein."

Sanft küsste er sie auf die weichen Lippen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss hingebungsvoll. Ihre Zungen verschlangen in einander und Harry fühlte seine Hände auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Er war so sanft und zärtlich. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihre Rippen und sie stöhnte leise. Vorsichtig tastete er nach ihren Brüsten und streichelte sie sanft. Sie erschrak unter seinen Berührungen, ließ es aber geschehen.

„Hab keine Angst, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Wir lassen uns Zeit, okey?" flüsterte er leise.

„Du hattest nur eine Frau in den ganzen Jahren?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich hatte immer nur eine Frau in meinem Kopf und das warst du," stöhnte er leise.

Seine Hände waren überall und Harry genoss seine Berührungen. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren Nacken und ihre Hände wanderten langsam seinen Rücken auf und ab.

„Okey, wir versuchen es aber.." sie stöhnte leise als er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Ich wusste es. Es gibt eine Bedingung."

Dempsey hielt inne und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Aber im Büro sind wir nur Partner und ich möchte nicht, dass du den Jungs von uns erzählst. Wir erzählen es erst, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders geht, okey? Ich möchte, dass es funktioniert und bitte lass mir etwas Zeit, ich möchte nichts überstürzen."

Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Alles was du willst, Prinzessin. Ich habe aber auch eine Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Stoß mich nicht wieder weg, Harry."

„Ich werde es versuchen," stimmte sie zu.

„Bist du bereit für den großen Tanz? Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns fertig machen und uns ins Getümmel stürzen."

Schlug er vor und sprang auf. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie zu sich ran.

„Ich hole dich gleich ab. Ich brauche erst Mal eine kalte Dusche, du machst mich wahnsinnig, Harriet Makepeace."

Zärtlich hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Dempsey blieb noch einige Sekunden in ihrem Zimmer stehen und starrte auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Er lächelte sanft und strich sich durch sein Haar. Es war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Sie würden es versuchen und er glaubte fest daran, dass es funktionierte. Sie brauchte nur noch ein bisschen Zeit und die sollte sie bekommen.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry entschied sich für ein klassisches, rotes Ballkleid. Ihr Augen strahlten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

„Wir sind ein hübsches Paar," merkte Dempsey an.

„Ja, ich denke, wir können uns sehen lassen." Sie schaute ihn an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Muss ich irgendwas beachten, Harry? Ich bin total nervös. Noch nie in meinem Leben hab ich so einen Pomp mitgemacht. Ich will uns ja nicht blamieren."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie reichte ihm eine Hand.

„Halt dich nur an mich, dann wird schon nichts schief gehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle. Hier reihten sie sich hinter die Gäste ein.

„Was hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Warum stehen wir hier in einer Schlange, wie im Supermarkt?"

„Bei einer solchen Veranstaltung gibt es einen Einlasser,"erklärte Harry.

Dempsey fühlte sich unwohl in seinem Smoking und zwischen den vielen Gästen, die augenscheinlich fast alle dem englischen Hochadel angehörten. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

Harry hielt seine Hand fester und drückte sie leicht.

Als sie an der Reihe waren, flüsterte sie dem Einlasser ihre Namen zu.

„Mr. James Dempsey, New York and Lady Harriet Winfield, London!" rief ein junger Mann in den Saal und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Dempsey und Makepeace.

„Warum starren die uns alle an?" fragte er leise und lächelte verkniffen.

„Ich bin die Dame des Hauses, Dempsey, hast du das vergessen?"

„Muss mir entfallen sein," räusperte er.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm mal wieder klar, wie verschieden sie waren, aber er würde sein Bestes geben.

Sie setzten sich an einen runden Tisch und wurden freundlich von Freddy begrüßt.

„Guten Abend, Harry...James." Er küsste Harry auf die Wange und nickte Dempsey freundlich zu.

„Guten Abend, Daddy," hauchte sie freundlich.

„Ihr beiden seht fantastisch zusammen aus. Gibt es so etwas in New York auch, James?" Fragte der Lord neugierig.

„Nope, so was kennen wir nicht. Ich fühle mich, wie in einem Film. Kennt ihr den Film My Fair Lady? Ich glaube ich habe ein Dejavu, nur bin ich hier die Eliza."

Harry und Freddy lachten herzlich und Dempsey stimmte mit ein.

„Es ist erfreulich, sie wohl auf zu sehen, My Lord. Wie ich sehe, haben sie den Tod ihres Neffen gut verkraftet." Mike reichte Freddy die Hand und er und Susan setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Meinst du wirklich, Harry, dass Mr. Dempsey hier sein sollte? Wird er nicht des Mordes verdächtigt?" fragte Susan und schaute Harry finster an.

„Reden sie nicht von mir, als wäre ich nicht anwesend, Susan. Darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass ich ein Cop bin? Wilbur Winfield ist tot, das ist eine Tatsache und wir werden herausfinden, was passiert ist."

Dempsey versuchte seine Wut zu verbergen.

„Halte dich mir deinen Verdächtigungen zurück, Susan. James ist unser Gast und herzlich willkommen. Akzeptiere das oder geh," sagte Harry leise und blitzte Susan an.

Weitere Gäste nahmen am Tisch platz und das Essen wurde serviert. Schweigend aßen sie und Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Dempsey's Knie.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Tische abgeräumt. In der Mitte des Saales befand sich eine großzügige Tanzfläche. Ein Streichorchester nahm seinen Platz ein und stimmte einen Walzer an.

„Harry, es wird Zeit den Tanz zu eröffnen," sagte Freddy und stand auf.

Er reichte Harry einen Arm und sie hakte sich ein. Dempsey's Augen glänzten, als er Harry und Freddy beobachtete. Sie war wunderschön und so elegant in ihrem Abendkleid. Stolz lehnte er sich zurück und sah ihnen zu, als sie den Abend eröffneten.

Harry und Freddy eröffneten den Abend mit einem Walzer. Sie glitt elegant über die Tanzfläche und genoß den Eröffnungstanz. Freddy winkte Dempsey zu und forderte ihn auf mit Harry zu tanzen.

Langsam ging er hinüber zur Tanzfläche. Freddy übergab ihm die Hand seiner Tochter und verließ die Fläche.

Zärtlich schlang Dempsey seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und gemeinsam schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche. Andere Gäste gesellten sich hinzu, wieder andere schauten gespannt auf das gut aussehende Paar.

„Ich fühl mich, wie auf einen Präsentierteller," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, wenn du mit Harriet Winfield zusammen bist. Ich hoffe du kannst das," flüsterte sie zurück.

Das hoffte sie wirklich. Harry hatte sich ihre Herkunft nicht ausgesucht und sie wusste, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde damit umzugehen.

„Ich glaube Susan hat noch mehr von ihrem Gift verspritzt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich schon umgefallen."

Harry konnte Susan's Verhalten nicht verstehen. Wie konnte nur irgend jemand glauben, dass Dempsey Wilbur getötet hat?

„Lass sie doch schauen, Dempsey. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Das du an meiner Seite bist und uns hilfst das durchzustehen."

Dempsey schaute ihr tief in die glänzenden, blauen Augen. Sie schien den Tanz mit ihm wirklich zu genießen.

Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich hier bei dir sein kann."

In diesem Moment betrat Superintendent Spikings den Saal. Harry erschrak bei seinem Anblick. Spikings schaute sie düster an.

„Er sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus," sagte Dempsey leise.

Sie verließen die Tanzfläche und trafen Spikings an der Tür.

„Kommt raus. Ich muss mir euch reden," sagte er barsch.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek. Hier konnte sie niemand hören.

„Was gibt es, Boss?"

„Das Ergebnis der Autopsie ist da und es sieht nicht gut für uns aus. Wir haben hier ein weiters Mordopfer. Wilbur Winfield wurde erschlagen. Er war schon tot, als er ins Wasser geworfen wurde. Vier Tote! Vier Tote! Und was muss ich hier sehen? Grace Kelly und Fürst Rainier amüsieren sich anscheinend prächtig! Ich will endlich Resultate sehen, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Was sollen wir machen,sir? Wir haben nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Fuchs. Ich hab alle Gäste, soweit wie möglich, überprüfen lassen. Bisher gibt es keinen Verdächtigen."Wandte sich Harry an ihren Vorgesetzten.

Spikings strich sich über den Kopf.

„Wenn es nach Lady Mary geht, gibt einen Verdächtigen,"sagte er und schaute auf Dempsey.

Dempsey schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Klar Boss, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als Harry's Familie auszulöschen."

„Beschäftigt euch mehr mit dem Fall, als mit euch selbst! Morgen ist die Fuchsjagd und ich will keine weiteren Opfer. Hab ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, sir. Wir geben wirklich unser Bestes," sagte Harry und verließ die Bibliothek.

„Hör zu Dempsey, wenn du diesen Mistkerl nicht erwischt, steckst du wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Lady Mary will uns verklagen. Schnappt den Fuchs, hast du mich verstanden? Und pass auf Makepeace auf. Sie ist der beste Cop, den ich habe, ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert, weil du wieder durchdrehst!"

„Sie haben mein Wort, Boss. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass Harry kein Haar gekrümmt wird."

Harry wartete in der Halle auf ihn.

„Spikings ist wirklich wütend, wir müssen endlich einen Hinweis finden," seufzte sie leise.

„Das werden wir, Harry. Was erwartet er denn von uns? Wir geben wirklich unser Bestes aber der Fuchs ist uns immer einen Schritt voraus."

Sie gingen niedergeschlagen zurück in den Festsaal. Die Tanzfläche war gut gefüllt. Das Streichorchester spiele einen alten Beatles Song.

„Möchtest du tanzen? Ich liebe diesen Song," fragte er und reichte ihr eine Hand.

„You hold me tight? Ich wusste nicht, dass du die alten Klassiker magst," antwortete sie überrascht.

Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche und Dempsey umfasste Harry's Hüften. Zärtlich legte er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

„Hold me tight ,let me go on loving you tonight, tonight...making love to only you ...so hold me tight tonight, tonight." Leise flüsterte er den Text in ihr Ohr.

Harry bekam Gänsehaut. Sie fühlte sich ihm so nah und sie versank in dem Text und in seinen Armen.


	22. Chapter 22

Er führte sie über die Tanzfläche und sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik.

„Du bist ein wundervoller Tänzer, das habe ich nicht erwartet," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Hast du unseren letzten Tanz vergessen? Das war ich und nicht Johnny Lupino. Ich habe dich in meinen Armen gehalten und wir hätten uns fast geküsst, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das war. Vielleicht war es eine andere Frau?" Fragte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ahhhh, wie konnte ich euch nur verwechseln. Es war Galactica, die sexy Fremdenführerin."

Mike legte eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter.

„Darf ich bitten?" Fragte er höflich.

Dempsey übergab Harry in Mikes Arme.

„Ungern," merkte er an und verließ die Tanzfläche.

Dempsey ging zurück an den Tisch. Jetzt hatte er genug Zeit, um sich mit Susan zu unterhalten.

„Immer noch auf freiem Fuß, James?" fragte sie ihn spitz.

„Was soll das Susan? Wieso sollte ich so ein armes Licht, umbringen?"

„Sie haben ihm gedroht, James."

„Ich bin Amerikaner. Wir reagieren schon mal über," erklärte er lässig.

Susan kicherte leise, während Dempsey sie angrinste.

„Sagen sie Susan, was machen sie so? Ich habe gehört sie sind Tierärztin?"

„Ja, ich hatte eine eigene Praxis aber die letzten Monate sind wir viel gereist. Wir haben uns Europa angesehen. Es gibt fantastische Länder in Europa, haben sie schon einige besucht James?"

„Nope, leider noch nicht. Was ist mit Mike, ist er auch Tierarzt?"

Susan lenkte vom Thema ab.

„Sie sollten mit Harriet nach Italien reisen. Das Land ist wunderschön und sehr romantisch."

Chas kam eilig auf Dempsey zugelaufen.

„Dempsey, ich muss dich sprechen."

„Okey, lass uns da rüber gehen," sagte Dempsey und deutete auf eine Ecke des Saales.

„Was gibt es so wichtiges?" fragte er angespannt.

Chas schaute sich um und flüsterte Dempsey etwas ins Ohr. Dempsey erschrak.

„Gut, versuche mehr heraus zu finden und unterrichte mich sofort über alles."

Chas verließ den Saal und Dempsey ging eilig zu Harry, die noch immer mit Mike tanzte.

„Darf ich mein Mädchen wieder haben?" fragte er höflich.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Schatz," sagte sie erleichtert.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Harriet. Wir sehen uns später."

Mike übergab Harry an Dempsey und verschwand.

„Was ist los, Dempsey? Du schaust so besorgt. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich weiss es noch nicht aber Chas hat mir eine beunruhigende Nachricht überbracht. Es war mir lieber, dich wieder in meiner Nähe zu haben."

„Was ist es? Lass mich nicht im Dunkeln, Dempsey. Du weisst, ich kann das nicht leiden."

„Okey, okey...Du hast Dave mehrere Namen durchgegeben. Das Ergebnis für einen Namen ist beunruhigend. Michael Thornton war die letzten 8 Monate in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt. Das muss nichts bedeuten und wir wissen auch noch nicht warum aber meine Nase sagt mir, dass dieser Kerl etwas zu verbergen hat."

„Mike ist ein guter Freund und ein netter Kerl. Es hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten. Ich werde mit ihm reden." Harry klang aufgeregt und konnte nicht glauben, dass Mike etwas mit dem Fall zu tun hatte.

„Das wirst du nicht, Harry. Ich trau dem Kerl nicht. Wir werden ihn einfach näher im Auge behalten."

Als sie sich nach Mike umschauten, was er verschwunden. Susan saß am Tisch und nippte an einem Glas Champagner.

„Wo ist Mike?" Fragte Harry neugierig.

„Er ist in unser Zimmer gegangen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl," antwortete Susan.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal nach ihm sehen, was meinst du Harry?"

Dempsey's Stimme klang besorgt.

„Da hast du sicher recht, James. Vielleicht braucht er etwas. Entschuldigte uns bitte, Susan."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Ballsaal und gingen sie Treppe hinauf. Im Flur herrschte absolute Stille.

„Das Zimmer ist am Ende des Flures," flüsterte Harry und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, was dem armen Kerl fehlt."

Langsam gingen sie den Gang entlang. Vor seinem Zimmer blieben sie stehen und lauschten einige Sekunden. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören. Dempsey klopfte an die Tür. Wieder war nichts zu hören. Dempsey zog seinen Revolver und drehte am Türknauf. Die Tür sprang auf. Das Zimmer war leer.

„Er ist nicht hier," stellte Harry überrascht fest.

„Ich glaube unser Fuchs hat seinen Bau verlassen."

Sie betraten das Zimmer und Dempsey steckte seinen Revolver wieder ein. Harry durchsuchte die Schubladen, wurde aber nicht fündig während Dempsey die Koffer durchsuchte.

„Hier muss etwas sein. Such weiter, Harry," forderte er sie auf.

„In den Schränken ist nichts. Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Dempsey hielt ihr eine Namensliste entgegen.

„Das ist es. Das ist die Namensliste, die Spikings uns gegeben hat," sagte er erregt.

„Spikings muss Susan verhören. Ich suche Chas damit er sie zum Verhör bringt."

Harry verließ das Zimmer und rannte hinunter in die Halle. Hier traf sie auf Fry.

„Michael Thornton ist unser Mann. Informier bitte Chas und nehmt Susan fest. Sie muss etwas wissen."

Fry ging in den Festsaal und kehrte nach einigen Minuten zurück.

„Sie ist verschwunden, Harry. Ich habe alles abgesucht, sie ist weg," sagte er ausser Atem.

„Verdammt! Ruf Spikings an. Versucht sie zu finden. Vielleicht sind sie draussen. Dempsey und ich kümmern uns ums Haus!"

Der Abend verging und die ersten Gäste verließen fröhlich Winfield Hall. Keiner der Gäste hatte etwas von der Fahndung und der Hektik mitbekommen. Sie hatten das komplette Haus abgesucht aber Susan und Mike blieben verschwunden.

Spikings lief aufgeregt durch den Salon.

„Kaum bin ich weg, herrscht schon wieder absolutes Chaos! Wie konnten sie entwischen?"

„Es war, als hätte sich die Erde aufgetan. Sie waren plötzlich weg," erklärte Dempsey.

„Ihr werdet heute Nacht aufpassen und die Augen offen halten, haben wir uns verstanden? Ich habe Straßensperren errichten lassen. Die beiden werden uns nicht entwischen! Und ihr beiden verbringt die Nacht hier unten," erklärte er lautstark und deutete auf Harry und Dempsey.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr es euch zu bequem macht und wieder Mist baut, haben wir uns verstanden, Sergeant?"

Harry nickte und fühlte sich schon wieder ertappt. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung.

Freddy betrat den Salon und nahm Harry in den Arm.

„Du siehst müde aus, Kind. Es ist unfassbar, dass Susan und Mike dahinter stecken. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ist das wirklich wahr, Gordon?"

„Es sieht so aus, My Lord," bestätigte Spikings.

„Die letzten Gäste sind soeben gefahren. Einige kommen Morgen zur Jagd zurück. Zum Glück hat niemand etwas mitbekommen. Wir haben also noch die Chance den Fuchs und seine Füchsin zu fangen," sagte Freddy aufgeregt.

Harry war entsetzt, sie konnte nicht glauben, was ihr Vater gerade gesagt hatte.

„Daddy, das ist nicht dein ernst. Es wird keine Jagd geben. Wenn die beiden noch hier sind, ist es viel zu gefährlich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich noch mehr in Gefahr bringst!"

Ihr Stimme überschlug sich, als sie ihren Vater anschrie. Wütend drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Bring ihn zur Vernunft, Dempsey! Es sind schon genug Menschen gestorben!"

Dempsey hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Du gehst nirgendwo alleine hin, Harry. Beruhig dich wieder. Wenn die beiden noch hier sind, schnappen wir sie."

„Jetzt beruhigt euch alle," schaltete sich Spikings ein.

„Sollten wir sie nicht bis zum Morgengrauen erwischt haben, werde ich Verstärkung rufen und wir umstellen das komplette Gelände. Die Jagd ist unsere letzte Chance! Ich persönlich kümmere mich um die Sicherheit von Lord Winfield und ihr macht euch jetzt fertig für die Nachtschicht. Das ist ein Befehl."

Sie verließen den Salon und gingen hinauf in ihre Zimmer.


	23. Chapter 23

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, gingen sie zurück in den Salon. Spikings und Lord Winfield saßen am Kamin und unterhielten sich.

„Dein Vater ist ein mutiger Mann, Makepeace. Du bist ihm sehr ähnlich. Ich hoffe du hast dich wieder beruhigt und ihr seid fertig für die Nachtschicht. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass einer von euch ausser Kontrolle gerät. Und damit meine ich beide von euch," sagte Spikings, als Harry und Dempsey den Raum betraten.

„Alles okey, Boss," antwortete Dempsey kurz angebunden.

„Ich werde die Nacht oben bei deinem Vater verbringen, beruhigt dich das Sergeant? Ihr werdet genau aufpassen und jede kleine Bewegung verfolgen, habt ihr verstanden? Fry und Chas bestreifen das Gelände und an der Zufahrt stehen noch weitere Kollegen."

Freddy stand auf und ging zu seiner Tochter. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Harry. Mir wird nichts passieren und ich bin froh, dass James bei dir ist."

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Daddy. Sei vorsichtig und spiel bitte nicht den Helden," sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Spikings und Freddy verließen den Salon. Doch bevor Spikings die Tür hinter sich schloß, schaute er Dempsey finster an.

„Keine grundlose Schießerei, Dempsey. Ist das klar?" Noch bevor Dempsey anworten konnte, schloß er die Tür.

„Ich bin nervös, Dempsey. Es beunruhigt mich, dass sie einfach so verschwinden konnten," sagte sie besorgt und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Dempsey ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen.

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Ich frag mich, wo die stecken," anwortete er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Es war wundervoll mit dir zu tanzen. Du bist ein wirklich guter Tänzer."

Sie wechselte das Thema.

„Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht. Bin wirklich gespannt, was du noch so vor mir verheimlichst. Hast du noch andere Fähigkeiten, von denen ich wissen sollte, Harry?" Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Finde sie heraus," neckte sie ihn.

„Uhhhh, ist das eine Aufforderung, Sergeant?"

Sie verdreht ihre Augen und seufzte.

„Ich habe mir unsere erste offizielle Nacht etwas anders vorgestellt. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir den Fuchs schnappen, sonst dreh ich durch," sagte er und atmete tief durch.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Du duftest wundervoll, Harry," flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft durch das weiche, blonde Haar.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du das machst. Das fühlt sich gut an," sagte sie leise und stöhnte zufrieden.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre weichen Lippen.

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend tun," flüsterte er sanft.

Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und er tauchte tief in ihm ein. Sanft streichelte sie seine Schultern und strich ihm zärtlich durch das Haar. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper, bis er ihre Brust erreichte. Harry's Puls raste und er fühlte, dass sie erregt war. Sie stöhnte leise unter seinen Berührungen. Auch sie spürte seine Erregung und fühlte, wie sein Puls raste. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und sie versanken in einem innigen Kuss. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und schaute in ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Seine Hände legte er sanft auf ihre Schenkel. Er spürte sie Hitze durch den Stoff der Kleidung.

„Wenn wir wieder in London sind, nehmen wir uns ein paar Tage frei," flüsterte er und streichelte sanft ihre Schenkel.

Sie nickte nur und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Seine Augen waren so sanft und wirkten so ehrlich. Harry wurde sich ihrer Sache immer sicherer. Er wollte sie genauso, wie sie ihn wollte. Sie brauchten einander.

„Hast du früher mal über uns nachgedacht?" Fragte er neugierig.

„In den letzten Wochen schon, ja. Meine Gedanken haben ja alles so kompliziert gemacht. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie du darüber denkst," antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Es wird funktionieren, Harry. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

„Ich hoffe es so sehr," seufzte sie leise.

„Wir sollten eine Runde durchs Haus drehen und schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Dieses verrückte Paar lässt mir keine Ruhe."

Er stand auf und nahm sie bei der Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in die Halle. Im Haus herrschte absolute Stille. Bis auf das Knacken des alten Holzes war nichts zu hören. Langsam durchstreiften sie das Haus, konnten aber nichts verdächtiges feststellen.

Sie setzten sich vor den Kamin um sich zu wärmen. Die Sommernächte auf dem Land waren kühl und feucht.

„Sag mal Harry, wie war das mit deinem ersten Mann? Dein Vater erwähnte, dass du ihn Hals über Kopf geheiratet hast."

Die Frage überraschte Harry. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ähm....Und eben so schnell haben wir uns auch wieder getrennt. Ich war jung und naiv. Er ist mit einer anderen abgehauen und hat einen riesen Scherbenhaufen zurück gelassen, einschließlich mir."

„Ist es seine Schuld, dass du so zurückhaltend bist und Angst hast dich fallen zu lassen?" Fragte er sanft und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Ich bin vorsichtig geworden, sagen wir es mal so. Wenn ich niemanden nahe an mich heran lasse, dann kann ich auch nicht verletzt werden. Das ist eine einfache Rechnung," antwortete sie leise und starrte in die Flammen.

„Meine Mutter sagt immer, dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um es nicht zu genießen. Zuerst lebst du und dann stirbst du. Du solltest endlich anfangen dein Leben zu leben, Harry."

„Ich glaube ich bin auf dem besten Weg," sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.


	24. Chapter 24

Die Nacht verging ohne Zwischenfälle. Langsam ging die Sonne über den Hügeln auf. Spikings betrat den Salon ohne anzuklopfen. Harry und Dempsey erschraken. Sie hatten die halbe Nacht vor dem wärmenden Kamin gesessen und geredet. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei", grummelte Spikings.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", antwortete Harry und reckte sich.

Dempsey gähnte laut und hob lässig eine Hand.

„Irgend welche Vorkommnisse letzte Nacht?", fragte ihr Chef angespannt.

„Nichts, Sir. Es war alles ruhig. Wir sind unsere Runden gegangen, haben aber keine Seele gehört oder gesehen. Susan und Mike sind noch immer verschwunden", anwortete Harry pflichtbewusst.

Spikings kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Deinem Vater geht es gut, Makepeace. Er macht sich fertig für die Jagd. Ich zähle auf euch und ich möchte, dass ihr alles tut, um den Mistkerl dingfest zu machen, ist das klar?"

Harry und Dempsey nickten.

„Ich werde Unterstützung anfordern. Der Fuchs wird uns nicht entkommen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Spikings wieder den Salon.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte Dempsey besorgt.

„Steif", antwortete sie kurz.

„Gibt es eine Kleiderordnung für die Jagd oder kann ich meine Jeans anziehen?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Es müssten noch Sachen von Robert oben sein. Ich werde sie dir geben. Kannst du reiten?"

„Ich bin Amerikaner, natürlich kann ich reiten. Ich soll wirklich Sachen von deinem Ex tragen?", fragte er überrascht.

„Er hat sie nie getragen, Dempsey. Er war nie eingeladen. Lass uns rauf gehen, ich brauche eine Dusche."

„Ist in der Dusche auch Platz für zwei?", fragte er scherzhaft und grinste sie frech an.

Sie atmete hörbar laut durch.

„Geh duschen und komm dann in mein Zimmer, ich suche dir die Sachen raus", antwortete sie spitz und gemeinsam gingen sie hinauf.

Einige Zeit später betrat er, lediglich mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, Harry's Zimmer. Sie hatte bereits ihre Reitkleidung angezogen und suchte im Schrank nach der abgelegten Kleidung ihres Ex-Mannes.

„Whow, du siehst klasse aus. Das Rot steht dir," sagte er plötzlich und sie erschrak. Sie hatte ihn nicht herein kommen hören.

„Dempsey! Ich bekomme noch einen Herzinfarkt!", sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Bekomm ich auch so eine scharfe rote Jacke? Obwohl, rot steht mir nicht, die Farbe lässt mich schwul aussehen", merkte er an und kicherte.

„Wieso rennst du im Morgenmantel durchs Haus? Bist du wahnsinnig? Stell dir mal vor Spikings sieht dich, wenn du in diesem Aufzug mein Zimmer betrittst."

Sie war fassungslos und warf ihm eine schwarze Jacke und eine braune Reithose zu.

„Beruhig dich wieder, es hat mich niemand gesehen. Wieso sehen meine Klamotten so anders aus?", fragte er neugierig.

„Weil es deine erste Jagd ist und du keinem Klub angehörst. Du bist ein Frischling", antwortete sie kichernd.

„Also, wie war das noch? Wir reiten hinter dem armen Tier her und warten, bis die Hunde das Tier zerfleischen? Was soll daran bitte Sport sein, Harry? Das ist blutrünstig und ekelhaft."

„Zieh dich an, Dempsey. Wir müssen in den Stall und die Pferde satteln",forderte sie ihn auf.

„Meinst du, dass du den Anblick verkraftest, wenn ich mich hier umziehe?" Er zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

„Du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte. Glaub mir, ich bin zwar auf einer Klosterschule gewesen aber die sind ja bekanntlich die schlimmsten", anwortete sie fröhlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Willst du da so stehen bleiben und mich anstarren? Das macht mich nervös."

„Glaubst du ich kaufe die Katze im Sack, Dempsey? Los, zieh dich an", sagte sie auffordernd.

Dempsey zog seinen Morgenmantel aus und warf ihn auf das Bett. Er trug lediglich Shorts und fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry ihn von oben bis unten anstarrte. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und drückte sich an ihn.

„Gekauft", sagte sie leise.

„Ich wusste, dass du diesem Körper nicht wiederstehen kannst", flüsterte er und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Sag mir, dass Heute alles gut geht, Dempsey."

„Wir schnappen den Mistkerl und deinem Dad wird sicher nichts passieren", sagte er und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen.

„Wir sind die Besten, Harry. Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar."

„Du hast Recht, ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös. Hoffentlich ist dieser Albtraum bald vorbei", seufzte sie.

Sie ließ ihn los und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Dempsey zog die Reitsachen an und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihm gut standen.

„Du siehst fast aus, wie ein Engländer", sagte sie und grinste.

Dempsey steckte sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund und schmatzte.

„Fein, die Illusion ist zerstört."

Es klopfte und Dempsey öffnete die Tür. Spikings trat ein und betrachtete ihn in seinem Reitanzug.

„Gut, gut, wie ich sehe, seid ihr bereits fertig. Von John Wayne zum kleinen Lord, ich bin fast beeindruckt, Dempsey. Kleider machen Leute."

„Wir werden meinen Vater und die Gruppe auf dem Pferd begleiten. Ist die Unterstützung schon eingetroffen?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet. Chas unnd Fry bestreifen das Waldstück und die Kollegen stehen in kurzen Abständen verdeckt an der Strecke. Denkt daran, das ist unsere letzte Chance. Ich will den Mistkerl und ich will keine weiteren Opfer, verstanden? Dave hat mich informiert, dass Thornten aufgrund einer Paranoia und einer ausgeprägten Schizophrenie behandelt wurde. Passt auf euch auf, der Kerl ist verrückt und unberechenbar", erklärte Spikings und stämmte sie Hände in die Hüften.

„Sind die Klubmitglieder schon eingetroffen, Sir?", fragte Harry und nahm ihre Reitkappe aus dem Schrank.

„Sie sind unten bei den Stallungen. Dein Vater ist bei ihnen. Also beeilt euch ein bisschen, ich kann es kaum abwarten den Fuchs zu fangen."

Spikings verließ das Zimmer.

„Fertig für deine erste Jagd, Dempsey?", fragte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Sag mir bitte, dass wir das nicht öfter machen müssen, Harry. Ich finde das echt gruselig."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Keine Angst, höchstens ein Mal im Jahr", neckte sie ihn.

Dempsey verzog sein Gesicht und sie lachte herzlich.

„Ich hoffe das war nur ein Witz, Lady Harriet?"

„Natürlich, meine letzte Jagd ist 10 Jahre her. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht mein Ding ist", beruhigte sie ihn.

Sie ging zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bereit den Fuchs zu fangen, Lieutenant?"

„All Zeit bereit, Prinzessin", anwortete er und erwiderte den Kuss.

Sie verließen das Haus und gingen hinunter zu den Stallungen.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry und Dempsey gingen in den Stall, um die Pferde zu satteln. Die Mitglieder des Jagdklubs warteten vor dem Stall auf der großen Wiese. Zwei Treiber waren bereits ausgeschwärmt, um die Füchse aus dem Bau zu jagen. Nach dem Satteln führten sie die Pferde vor den Stall. Freddy winkte ihnen freundlich zu, wirkte aber sehr nervös.

„Dann ist es also so weit", merkte er an.

„Wir sind immer in deiner Nähe Freddy. Wenn etwas passiert, brechen wir sofort ab und bringen dich in Sicherheit. Bring dich bitte nicht sinnlos in Gefahr", sagte Harry besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, Tochter, ich werde mich nur in eurer Nähe aufhalten und tun, was ihr sagt", versprach er ehrlich.

Ein junger Mann brachte die Hunde, die offentsichtlich schon die Witterung aufgenommen hatten. Nervös kläfften und sprangen die Hunde umher. Freddy griff nach seinem Jagdhorn und blies hinein. Die Jagd war eröffnet.

Dempsey setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe. Er beobachtete jede verdächtige Bewegung und hörte auf jedes Geräusch. Harry ritt dicht neben ihrem Vater.

„Ihr versteht euch wirklich gut oder Harry?", fragte er neugierig und deutete auf Dempsey.

„Es bedeutet mir sehr viel mit ihm zu arbeiten. Er ist ein toller Partner und ich kann mich auf ihn verlassen", antwortete sie verlegen.

„James ist also nur dein Partner?"

Harry wurde nervös. Sollte sie ihrem Vater die Wahrheit sagen? War es nicht dazu noch zu früh? Sie hatte ihn schon einmal enttäuscht und wollte keine weitere Enttäuschung riskieren.

„Wir verstehen uns gut, Freddy. Ich vertraue ihm und er ist immer für mich da", sagte sie und lächelte ihren Vater sanft an.

Plötzlich schallte ein Schuss durch die Landschaft. Freddy's Pferd scheute und stieg. Der Lord versuchte sich krampfhaft auf dem Pferd zu halten und riss an den Zügeln. Das Pferd ging zu Boden und begrub Freddy unter sich. Harry sprang eilig vom Pferd und eilte zu ihm.

„Der Schuß kam vom Hügel! Kümmere dich um deinen Vater, ich hol mir den Mistkerl!", schrie Dempsey und galoppierte davon.

Einige Männer der Gruppe eilten zu Freddy und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn langsam unter dem Pferd hervor.

„Reitet zurück zum Haus und holt einen Rettungswagen! Schnell!", rief Harry panisch.

Freddy öffnete die Augen und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden, rechten Arm.

„Beweg dich nicht, Daddy. Bleib liegen, der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs", flüsterte sie ihm zu und streichelte sanft seinen Kopf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kind. Ich glaube ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen", stöhnte er leise.

Während sich Harry um ihren Vater kümmerte, galoppierte Dempsey auf den Hügel zu. Als er ihn erreichte, sah er einen Mann in der Ferne davon laufen. Nach einigen Metern hatte er den Mann eingeholt und er ließ sich vom Pferd auf ihn fallen. Die beiden Männer rangen mit einander. Dempsey entriss ihm das Gewehr und schleuderte es ins Gras. Immer wieder schlug er Michael mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht.

„Ich mach dich fertig, Thornton!", schrie er ausser sich.

Das Blut lief Michael aus dem Mund und er verdrehte benommen die Augen. Michael wurde bewusstlos. Dempsey griff nach den Zügeln des Pferdes und zog es heran. Er wuchtete Michaels Körper auf den Rücken des Pferdes und stieg anschließend selber auf.

Vor dem Haus herrschte Chaos. Ein Arzt kümmerte sich um Freddy's Arm und Spikings brüllte wild umher.

„Wo ist dieser Yankee hin?! Geht los und sucht ihn! Wieso ist er alleine hinter dem Kerl her?! Könnt ihr nichts richtig machen?!"

Eine Gruppe Uniformierter rannte los, blieben aber abrupt stehen, als sie Dempsey auf dem Pferd erblickten.

„Erst lebt man, dann stirbt man." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Michael zu Boden fallen.

Zwei Polizisten ergriffen Michael und führten ihn ab. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Spikings ging auf den Gefangenen zu und griff ihn am Kragen.

„Wo ist deine Frau, du Mistkerl?", fragte er wütend.

Michael schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Über alle Berge, ihr werdet sie nie kriegen", sagte er und lachte laut.

„Führt den Mistkerl ab", befahl Spikings.

Dempsey ließ sich vom Pferd gleiten und steckte sich eine Zigarre in den Mund. Spikings ging zu ihm.

„Jetzt zu dir, Dempsey! Ich habe dich vor dem Kerl gewarnt! Du hast Glück, dass du noch lebst! Der Kerl ist verrückt und noch schießwütiger, als du! Seine irre Frau ist immer noch auf freiem Fuß!"

Dempsey zuckte mit den Schultern und zog an seiner Zigarre. Nervös schaute er zu Harry, die neben ihrem Vater kniete.

„Hau schon ab", forderte Spikings ihn auf.

„Ach Dempsey, gute Arbeit."

Eilig lief er rüber zu Harry und fasste ihr von hinten auf die Schultern. Sie stand auf und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Geht's dir gut, Dempsey?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Alles okey, Prinzessin. Wie geht es deinem Vater?"

Freddy winkte ihm mit seiner linken Hand zu.

„Alles gut, James. Nur eine ausgekugelte Schulter. Nichts, was einen alten Kriegsveteran aus den Schuhen haut", sagte Freddy und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Michael ist auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis. Von Susan fehlt jede Spur. Bestimmt hat sie sich abgesetzt", erklärte Dempsey.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte sie sanft.

„Was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur stärker", spottete er und drückte sie fest an sich.

_Zwei Tage später_

„Es waren wirklich aufregende Tage, Harry", sagte Freddy, als er seine Tochter verabschiedete.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Freddy. Beim nächsten Mal kommen wir wirklich nur zu Besuch."

Harry drückte ihren Vater fest an sich.

„Ihr haltet mich wirklich jung, Kinder", scherzte der Lord und reichte Dempsey die Hand.

„Ich freue mich auf euch. Vielleicht fahr ich mal wieder nach London und verbringe ein paar Tage in meinem Stadthaus. Dann können wir zusammen essen gehen", schlug Freddy vor.

„Kurieren sie erst Mal ihre Schulter aus, Freddy. Wir rufen an, wenn wir angekommen sind", sagte Dempsey freundlich.

Sie stiegen in den Wagen und winkten zum Abschied. Langsam fuhren sie die Auffahrt hinunter.

„Gehts dir wirklich gut, Harry? Freddy ist ein wirklich beeindruckender Mann, ich mag ihn", sagte Dempsey.

„Ja, das ist er. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ihm was passiert wäre. Gott sei Dank ist es glimpflich ausgegangen", anwortete sie und fuhr den Wagen durchs Tor.

„Bereit für ein paar freie Tage? Wir können zwei Tage nur im Bett bleiben und..."

Harry schaute ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Und wer glaubst du macht die Schreibarbeit? Die erledigt sich nicht von selbst", ärgerte sie ihn, denn sie hatte bereits mit Spikings abgesprochen die Berichte am Ende der Woche zu schreiben.

„Komm schon, Harry. Lebe dein Leben und sei spontan", forderte er sie auf.

„Schon passiert, Lieutenant. Wir müssen erst am Freitag wieder im Büro sein", sagte sie fröhlich.

Sie freute sich auf zwei Tage, die sie mit Dempsey alleine verbringen würde. Endlich hatten sie genug Zeit für einander und würden diese auch nutzen.

An einer Kreuzung lenkte sie den Wagen in Richtung London.


	26. Chapter 26

Nach etwa einer Stunde lenkte Harry ihren Wagen in die Auffahrt ihres Hauses. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Sie stiegen aus und trafen sich am Kofferraum des Fahrzeuges.

„Gib mir deine Autoschlüssel, Harry", forderte er sie auf.

„Was hast du vor, Dempsey?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich fahre direkt rüber zum Italiener, besorge uns etwas zu essen und eine gute Flasche Wein", antwortete er und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Das klingt nach einem wundervollen Plan", stimmte sie zu und gab ihm den Schlüssel.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Prinzessin."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Mit der rechten Hand winkte er ihr zu, als er das Grundstück verließ.

Harry ging die Treppe hinauf und schloß die Haustür auf. Sie freute sich auf den gemeinsamen Abend mit Dempsey. Endlich hatten sie genug Zeit für einander. Aber sie hatte auch Angst vor dieser ersten Nacht. Seit Jahren hatte sie keinen Mann mehr an sich heran gelassen. Dempsey war anders als andere Männer. Er sah sie nicht nur als verletzliche Frau, sondern als gleichberechtigte Partnerin und das war ihr völlig fremd. Die Männer in ihrem bisherigen Leben hatten sie nur enttäuscht. Für diese Männer war sie zu stark, emanzipiert und eigenständig gewesen. Niemand hatte sie bisher wirklich verstanden, ausser Dempsey. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Plötzlich überkam sie ein komisches Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet.

„Hallo?", rief sie.

Es herrschte absolute Stille. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter aber es tat sich nichts. Das Licht blieb aus. Nervös betätigte mehrfach den Schalter. Nichts. Sie stellte ihren Koffer im Flur ab. Ganz langsam ging sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Als sie ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete, stand ihr plötzlich Susan gegenüber. Unvermittelt griff Susan sie an und schlug Harry ins Gesicht. Sie taumelte zurück.

„Du bist Schuld!", rief Susan wütend.

Harry besann sich wieder und stürmte auf Susan zu. Die beiden Frauen rangen miteinander. Harry schlug mit der Faust heftig auf Susan ein, doch sie schien keinen Schmerz zu verspüren. Susan zog ein Messer und versuchte Harry damit zu attackieren, doch Harry sprang zurück und konnte so eine ernsthafte Verletzung verhindern. Mit einem gekonnten Tritt schaffte Harry es Susan zu entwaffnen. Am Treppenabsatz verspürte sie plötzlich einen heftigen Stoß und fiel rückwärts die Treppe hinunter. Unten schlug sie kräftig mit ihrem Kopf auf eine Stufe und blieb regungslos liegen.

Dempsey hatte Harry's Lieblingsessen besorgt und fuhr vor dem Haus vor. Er packte die Sachen zusammen und stieg aus. Er freute sich auf den Abend mit Harry alleine. So lange Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet. Er würde sie verwöhnen und sie diesen Abend nie vergessen lassen. Fröhlich pfeifend stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Er betätigte die Türklingel. Im Inneren war nichts zu hören. Nervös klopfte er an die Tür. Wieder nichts.

„Harry! Mach die Tür auf, ich habe die Hände voll!", rief er und schaute hinauf zu den Fenstern.

Das Haus lag komplett im Dunkeln. Er entschied sich seinen Ersatzschlüssel zu benutzen. Vielleicht hatte Harry sich ein Bad eingelassen und konnte ihn nicht hören. Er schloss die Haustür auf und ließ das Essen zu Boden fallen. Die Flasche Wein zersprang und ergoss sich über den Boden. Er eilte zu Harry, die noch immer regungslos am Boden lag. Als er ihren Kopf sanft streichelte, fühlte er das warme Blut, das über seine Hände lief.

„Harry? Kannst du mich hören? Sag doch etwas", flehte er sie an.

„Susan", stöhnte sie kaum hörbar.

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung, hörst du, Liebes? Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen", beruhigte er sie und lief zum Telefon.

Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück und kniete sich neben sie.

„Bleib bei mir, Harry, hörst du? Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen und dich so aus der Affaire ziehen!", schrie er sie an und sie öffnete die Augen.

„Susan...sie ist oben....geh schon," flüsterte sie und versuchte zu sich zu kommen.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, hörst du? Bleib ruhig liegen, ich bin bei dir", versuchte er mehr sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Geh, Dempsey....sie ist oben...ich komm klar...", sagte sie und stieß ihn von sich.

„Versuch wach zu bleiben, Harry. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs", flüsterte er leise und zog seinen Revolver.

Langsam schlich er die Treppe hinauf. Er hörte ein leises Knacken aus dem Gästezimmer. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter und hielt die Waffe im Anschlag. Er horchte an der Tür und hörte noch immer ein leises Geräusch. Dempsey ging ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm Schwung und trat die Tür auf. Der Raum war leer und das Fenster stand offen. Der Wind bewegte die Vorhänge, die ein leises Geräusch verursachten.

Er suchte das komplette Haus ab, doch Susan war verschwunden. Nur einige Minuten später hörte er die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Dempsey eilte zu Harry, die sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

„Sie ist weg, Harry. Der Rettungswagen ist da und fährt dich ins Krankenhaus. Ich informiere Spikings und komme sofort nach, okey?"

„Tu, was nötig ist, um sie zu fassen, Dempsey. Ich komme klar", flüsterte sie sanft und lächelte ihn an.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, Harry. Ich bin gleich bei dir", sagt er und streichelte sie zärtlich.

Dempsey öffnete die Tür und ließ die Rettungskräfte hinein. Anschließend griff er zum Telefon und informierte Spikings.

Harry wurde zur Erstversorgung ins St Mary´s Hospital gebracht.

Spikings erschien einige Zeit später in Harry's Haus.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist hier passiert?", fragte Spikings, als er die zersplitterte Weinflasche und das Blut sah.

„Susan war hier, Boss", anwortete Dempsey und schaute Spikings traurig an.

„Wo ist Makepeace? Geht es ihr gut?"

Spikings starrte auf das Blut am Treppenabsatz.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Überall war Blut...sie ist im St Mary's. Susan ist weg, Chef. Harry ist verletzt und ich war nicht bei ihr. Ich war nur 10 Minuten weg. Dieses Miststück ist entkommen", stotterte Dempsey.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Leftenant! Sie wird nicht weit kommen, ich werde Straßensperren errichten. Chas hat die Fahndung eingeleitet. Fahr zu Makepeace ins Krankenhaus und informier mich direkt über ihren Zustand, haben wir uns verstanden? Du bist im Moment sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Worauf wartest du noch, fahr!", sagte Spikings aufgeregt und deutete Richtung Tür.

Dempsey griff nach dem blutverschmierten Schlüssel, setzte sich ins Auto und fuhr davon.


	27. Chapter 27

Als Dempsey im Krankenhaus ankam, saß Harry in der Notaufnahme und wurde gerade untersucht. Aufgeregt lief er den Flur auf und ab und suchte nach einer Schwester.

„Arbeitet hier auch jemand?", rief er den Flur hinunter.

Eine junge Frau kam auf Dempsey zu.

„Pscht, sie sind hier im Krankenhaus. Die Menschen hier sind krank", erklärte sie ihm besserwisserisch.

„Pass mal auf, Schwester, ich will zu Harriet Makepace und zwar schnell", sagte Dempsey bestimmt.

„Mrs. Makepeace wird gerade behandelt, Sir. Sie müssen sich etwas gedulden. Und schreien sie hier nicht so rum, sonst hole ich die Polizei"; drohte die junge Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin die Polizei", sagte Dempsey und ging direkt durch die Tür zur Notaufnahme.

Harry saß auf einem Untersuchungstisch und ein Arzt tastete ihren Kopf ab. Die Blutung war zum Stillstand gekommen. Dempsey schaute vorsichtig durch die Tür.

„Hey'ya Honey", sagte er leise.

„Gehen sie bitte raus. Ich muss hier noch Untersuchungen durchführen", wurde er von dem Arzt ermahnt.

Dempsey betrat unaufgefordert den Raum und ignorierte den Arzt.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Es ist besser, wenn du gehst und die Leute hier arbeiten lässt."

„Ich werde dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte er und näherte sich dem Tisch.

„Darf ich fragen, wer sie sind?", fragte der Arzt.

„Ist schon gut, Doktor, er gehört zu mir", erklärte Harry.

„Setzen sie sich ruhig da drüben hin und lassen sie mich meine Arbeit machen", forderte der Arzt Dempsey auf.

Dempsey setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete Harry genau. Der Arzt schaute sich ihre Wunden genau an und nähte schließlich eine etwa 10 Zentimeter lange Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf. Die Wunde an ihrer Stirn versorgte er mit einem Pflaster.

„So, Mrs. Makepeace. Die Arbeit ist getan. Nun liegt es an ihnen wieder gesund zu werden. Es ist nicht nötig sie hier zu behalten aber sie brauchen sehr viel Ruhe. Überanstrengen sie sich nicht und halten sie ihren Kopf so ruhig, wie möglich. Sie haben eine ziemlich heftige Gehirnerschütterung."

„Danke, Doktor. Ich kann wirklich nach Hause gehen?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

„Wenn sie jemanden haben, der sie nach Hause fährt, steht dem nichts entgegen", antwortete der Arzt und schaute zu Dempsey.

Dempsey sprang auf und ging zu ihr.

„Dein Chauffeur steht dir zur Verfügung, Lady Harriet", heuchelte er unbesorgt.

„Gute Besserung, Mrs. Makepeace", wünschte der Arzt und verließ den Raum.

Dempsey schloss Harry unvermittelt in seine Arme.

„Ich war so besorgt, Harry. Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte er jetzt ehrlich.

„Du hast es ja gehört, ich kann nach Hause gehen. Kein Grund zur Sorge, es hat schlimmer ausgesehen, als es war. Habt ihr Susan erwischt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Dempsey schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Bisher noch nicht, die ist über alle Berge."

„Ich möchte mir ein paar Sachen holen und dann mit zu dir fahren", sagte sie und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Alles, was du willst, Prinzessin. Ich hatte Angst um dich, weisst du das?"

„Lass uns bitte fahren, Dempsey. Ich will raus hier."

Sie fuhren zu Makepeace Haus, wo Spikings auf sie wartete. Das Haus war jetzt hell erleuchtet. Sie stiegen aus und gingen hinein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Makepeace?", fragte Spikings besorgt.

„Ja, Sir, mir geht es gut", antwortete sie etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Wir haben keine Spur von Susan. Sie ist verschwunden. Augenscheinlich hat sie aber deine Sachen durchsucht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie gesucht haben könnte?", fragte Spikings und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte.

„Harry und ich fahren zu mir, Boss. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn sie hier bleibt. Susan hat es auf den Sergeant abgesehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich lasse sie nicht mehr aus den Augen", erklärte Dempsey und akzeptierte kein Nein.

„Gut, dann weiss ich, wo ich euch erreichen kann. Ruh dich aus, Sergeant, wir reden Morgen. Und Dempsey? Pass auf Makepeace auf, dieser Vorfall war haarscharf, sie hätte tot sein können, ist euch das klar? Wir kümmern uns um Susan und du bringst Harry in Sicherheit, dass ist ein Befehl, Dempsey!", ordnete Spikings an.

„Setz dich hin und entspann dich, Harry. Ich packe dir ein paar Sachen zusammen", sagte Dempsey.

„Das mache ich lieber selber", sagte Harry entschlossen.

Als sie die Treppe hinauf gehen wollte, hielt sie sich den Kopf und taumelte.

„Du setzt dich hin und ich gehe, Harry!"

Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel und ließ ihn gewähren. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit einer gepackten Reisetasche zurück.

„Lass uns gehen", forderte er sie auf und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte um sie zu stützen.

„Ihr meldet euch direkt in der Früh, habt ihr verstanden?", fragte Spikings ernst.

„Natürlich, Sir", anwortete sie müde.

Langsam verließen sie das Haus und Dempsey half ihr ins Auto einzusteigen.

Er fuhr sie zu seinem Appartment und führte sie hinein. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken. Dempsey stellte die Tasche ab und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett. Du musst müde sein, Harry", sagte er besorgt.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich möchte einfach hier sitzen und ein wenig die Ruhe genießen. Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte sie leise.

„Natürlich, ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite. Es tut mir leid aber unser Essen und den Wein habe ich fallen lassen. Ich habe nicht viel im Kühlschrank. Hast du hunger?"

„Ich brauche einen Drink und zwar einen wirklich starken", wies sie ihn an.

„Whiskey?", fragte er.

„Perfekt", antwortete sie kurz.

Nachdem er den Whiskey eingegossen hatte, setzte er sich zurück aufs Sofa und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot, Harry. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, vor Angst", gestand er sanft.

Sie streichelte sanft seine Wange und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen.

„Du bist wundervoll, James. Du bedeutest mir so viel und ich habe es dir noch nie gesagt, es tut mir leid", gestand sie ihm und seufzte leise.

„Nichts, was dir leid tun muss, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du es mir jetzt sagst und das bedeutet mir sehr viel, du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Dich so verletzt zu sehen, bringt mich fast um. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war", sagte er und streichelte sanft ihre Schenkel. Sie versanken in einem tiefen, liebevollen Kuss.

Sie saßen eine Weile auf dem Sofa, als sich Dempsey räusperte und nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ähm, Harry...ich muss dir etwas sagen und du musst nichts darauf erwidern"; sagte er leise und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Du erinnerst dich daran, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?", fragte er kurz aber sanft.

Harry seufzte, als sie versuchte zu nicken.

„Du hast mich vom ersten Tag an beeindruckt. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir arbeiten sollte. Du hast so zerbrechlich gewirkt und hast mir gleich am ersten Tag das Leben gerettet. Immer wieder habe ich mir eingeredet, dass du nur mein Partner bist aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Mein Herz hat höher geschlagen, als ich dich damals in diesem Pup gesehen habe. Du hast so wahnsinnig sexy ausgesehen", sagte er und suchte nach weiteren Worten.

Harry war nervös und nippte an ihrem Whiskey. An diesem Tag konnte sie nichts mehr überraschen.

„Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden und waren immer für einander da. Schon nach dem ersten Jahr war es für mich mehr als nur eine berufliche Partnerschaft. Du bist unglaublich, Harry. Ich kann mir keinen besseren und leidenschaftlicheren Partner vorstellen und möchte mit niemanden auf der Welt tauschen."

„Was willst du mir sagen, James?", fragte sie sanft.

„Du weisst, dass ich das nicht gut kann.....ich versuche die richtigen Worte zu finden und ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll", flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Sag es mir einfach, Dempsey. Ich kann sowieso nirgendwo hin", neckte sie ihn und lächelte.

Er konnte das Lächeln nicht erwidern. Dieser Schritt viel ihm mehr als schwer.

„Als du heute Nacht dort lagst, konnte ich nicht damit umgehen. Ich war fast starr vor Angst. Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn......."

Sie unterbrach ihn und strich ihm sanft über eine Wange.

„Es ist alles gut, Dempsey. Wir sind hier und ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe dir etwas nicht gesagt und es tut mir leid", sagte er und schluckte hart.

„Was beschäftigt dich so sehr?"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Langsam und zärtlich küsste er ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry," flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Sie atmete tief durch. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und war doch überrascht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. War sie wirklich schon so weit? Konnte sie seine Worte erwidern?

Um nichts sagen zu müssen, küsste sie ihn sanft und innig. Sie spürte seine Enttäuschung, dass sie nichts erwiderte, doch es war für sie definitiv zu früh. Irgendwann würde sie es sagen, da war sie sich sicher aber nicht nach diesem Abend. Er war wundervoll und zärtlich. Dempsey liebte sie und das machte sie glücklich aber sie konnte es noch nicht sagen. Die letzten Tage hatten sie verwirrt und verunsichert. Ganz tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass sie ihn auch liebte aber die Worte kamen nicht über ihre Lippen.

„Bring mich bitte ins Bett, Dempsey", flüsterte sie.

Er stützte sie und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Frau in dieses Zimmer führte, die er wirklich liebte.

„Hilf mir bitte mit meinem Pyjama, mir tun alle Knochen weh", seufze sie leise.

Langsam streifte er ihr die Kleidung vom Leib und half ihr in den Pyjama. Sie legte sich ins Bett und schloß die Augen.

„Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte sie.

„Ich bleib immer bei dir, Prinzessin", sagte er.

Er zog seine Kleidung aus und legte sich, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, neben sie.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

„Gute Nacht, James."

Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um sie und beide schliefen langsam ein.

_The End_

_Episode 1_


End file.
